


The Spare

by greencateyes_99



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, OC just trying ot live her life, Torture, drama in later chapters, little humor, near rape, others won't let her., she just trying ot raise her little bits, some violence, the twins and Prowl are good sons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencateyes_99/pseuds/greencateyes_99
Summary: she was just going to eat lunch she did not expect to die then be given a second chance and rasing two hell raisers and a kid too cute for his own good. whether her new life was fate or not trouble starts to follow her as she watches her new home start to crumble around her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lets start off saying that this fic is for a friend who is overseas. this way I know he'll get it. any way while this may sound like the human saves the day fic its not really. the oc does get toss in that situation but she wasn't suppose to be. it'll be explain in the first chapter. 
> 
> enjoy/

I sighed as once again my coworker found me and started to complain about another coworker when she should have been stocking. At times like this I hated working at the Dollar Store. It was a big center for gossip since it was the only place where people in this small town can go and talk and socialize. Its been this way since the grocery store closed.

“that Cade ain’t worth the milk that comes out a pig’s titty…” Marcie went on unaware how annoying her back biting was.

Her and Cade hated each other and have been baiting each other since day one. I and the others were close to throwing them out and washing our hands of them.

“…I tell ya Clara, it ain’t right that we have to work around his schedule. And of course, Larry won’t do a thing about it…”

“Hey Marcie,” I suddenly said. “What time do you get off today?” It was only twelve and I didn’t get off till five, I just wanted to take a break from her and have a uninterrupted break.

“One o clock.”

“Okay I’m going to take my break then.” I said flipping back my long pony tail. I really need to get it cut back having long hair was annoying.

“Yeah better take it now since I’m still here.” she said with a huff. Her puffy hair bouncing as she turned to leave.

I sighed again in relief before finishing putting away some window cleaner. After collapsing the box, I handed the phone off to Marcie gathered my purse and keys then left the building. I had enough time to go home for my break and a bowl of chicken ‘n’ rice was calling my name.

As I pulled into the drive following it to the back of my house I notice a lot of activity at the substation behind my home. A little curious, I went to get a closer look and seeing that it was just the city doing maintenance went back to my brick house to eat.

I only hear it before I found myself on the ground blinking stars out of my eyes. I remember wondering why I was on the ground and tried to get up. A sharp pain had me crying out. I thought it was something minor but as I looked down I blinked stupidly at the two by four sticking out of my chest. It was then that I began to hear noise.

‘why hadn’t I notice that until now?’

But I couldn’t take my eyes off my chest, so I didn’t see the people rushing towards me. I didn’t notice how everything was getting dimmer or how those sounds were getting muffled. And as my body was being lifted onto a gurney darkness overcame me.

oOooOooOooOo

Someone talking was what woke me. I struggled to wake as the rest of my senses started to kick in. I was aware enough to know that I should be in a hospital but what my senses were telling me was that I wasn’t. there was no medical hospital smell. No squeaking steps of visitor’s nurses’ patients. No beeping monitors. Even the voices I was hearing didn’t sound like they would in a hospital room.

In fact, it sounded like there was more than one.

“The other one is awake.”

“Yes, I can see that dear brother. How lucky for us that you can tell that it’s been awake for some time.”

“Is she like us then?” a young female voice asks. Curious but not really.

“Doesn’t looked like much.” another male voice said.

_‘that little shit.’_

A snort. “Hardly, my dear weak spark brother accidently picks her soul up along with yours.” Oh, how you can hear the mockery in that sentence. 

_Wait what?’_

A short cry left my lips when my eyes were assaulted by the brightness. I had to rub them in order to even see again. I kind of like when I didn’t.

There were two others leaning over me both a young girl and young boy, teenagers to be exact. But it was the two beings behind them that had my full attention. Taller than Empire State Building and just as wide. One in a holy glow that other the darkness night both made me feel so tiny and I just wanted to shrink even further in their presences. The one with the golden glow wasn’t so bad, the other, however while I wasn’t feeling like it was evil I wasn’t getting the warm fuzzies from it either. Both were giant glowing robots.

“and you shouldn’t stupid meat stack.”

“Please brother.” The nice one said before turning to me. “please excuse his behavior. Now I assume you have questions?”

I nodded numbly.

Dark glowy jackass snorted again. “My part is done here. She is just your accident dear brother and is your problem.”

I stared at the space he was just at. While nice giant sighs shaking his massive head. “I am afraid that he does have a point. Young one please waits a moment.” He says to me then turns to the two teens. “I know that this is a lot to place on such young shoulders, but I wish you two the best of luck.”

Curious I watched as the two teens seemed to fade away. I had just about to make myself believe that this was some weird dream caused by trauma.  Of course, I was quickly debased of that as soon as the giant scooped me up.

“Before I explain let me apologies for not allowing your soul to return to your species after life.”

A sense of dread started to build.

“My brother and I needed two souls not of our children to help keep the balance of our children. When we found the souls, we had only intended to take them. some how your soul was caught up and landed with the two young ones.”

“um okay, um let me try to…to…I need to process this. Are you saying that I…that I died?”

“Sadly, young one yes.” His face looked regretful. “Had your soul not been taken you would have survived your injuries.”

“Wait what! I’m dead because of…it’s your fault that I’m dead!” I nearly shrieked. Forget that the being before me could squished me or whatever. I was getting too angry to care. “You killed me!” I leap at the giant.

“Yes.” He said tone still full of regret. Though he didn’t react to the round of cussing I threw at him. or my attempts at hitting him. He took it with grace. It only made me madder. Idiot saint like god dude.

I was glaring up at the glowy dude. Hands on my hips. “Well what now? Can’t ya just pop me back then?”

“No, your soul would not survive the return trip. It would dissipate to nothingness.”

I stared with my mouth open in shock. I breath through my nose and with great effort I let all my pervious anger go having no outlet to really let loose. I mean the large robot dude skin look like it would hurt if I tried. Can a soul get hurt by punching another?

“To right this wrong I can give you another chance at life as one of my children.” That had me focusing back on giant glowy dude. “You would no longer be human though your soul will always be one.”

I thought over that. I saw both good and bad sides to that offer. worse then good though that was more personal then logical.  I still wasn’t going to agree right away, there were too many questions that needed answering before I do that.

“How does that work. I mean you’re not organic so…am I going have to be born again.”

My question was met with amusement. “If that is your wish though the two young ones were given near adult frames to match their age.”

“right okay um…”

“What troubles you young one?”

He brought me closer to his chest. I fully relaxed in the warmth and the beating, not like a heartbeat. Yeah, I like this dude over the other one.

“I miss my family, my home and this.” I sniffed. “This is like leaving home all over again. Except this time, I won’t have my dad or mom nearby or I won’t know anyone to call for help.”

A large finger started to rub my back. “It is a daunting thing to decided. If I choose to be born again there would be some thing there. on the other hand, I would be alone if I went with an adult body. But I don’t won’t to be little again.” I sighed. “I will be on shaky ground until I know what I will be do.”

“is it not what all young ones face eventually?” he asks.

“yeah.” I sat in silence thinking. “Can I have a decision with what I’ll look like?”

A rumbling laugh had her smiling up at the golden giant. “I wouldn’t mind another input. Though I will have the final say.”

“That’s fine?” I chirped. Clapping my hands together. “so, what are my options?”

oOoOoOoOoOo

waking was a shock. Like really it felt like a bolt of lightening just shot through my body. Then sound came rushing back. There was no slow reboot just sound and light. With all the simuli it was all I could do to just curl into a tight little ball until everything even out.

once I could focus and not wanting to get blinded again I slid down my lovely blue vizor and turned on my optics. Uncurling I fan my wings out and up before settling them. I went through the motions of getting every digit, limb, and joint relaxed.

Flexing

Bending

Rotating

I even moved my long sweeping ear thingies. I believe god dude called them finials or something. They were slim acute triangles that nearly curled around my head. Helm? I’m going with humans’ terms it was getting too confusing to remember what was what. Though I was really happy with my new body I had to armire the new me in a discarded piece of glass.

 Cobalt blue with silver and black highlights. A not too curvy body, thank goodness I don’t have the large bumper. I hated having large breast as a human I didn’t want to deal with a large bumper. Wings about as long as my arm. Wishing now that I chose more flight capable ones instead of the door looking ones. Oh well. I still look beauteous.

Twisting the little piece of glass, I took one more look at my head. The long finials almost connect at the center of my head at the back. Just over my vizor a tip of my head just barely over hangs then sweeping back. It almost reminds me of a hawk’s head.

Done looking myself over I decided to get a better look at just were I ended up. Looking around I frown and cruse.

“He couldn’t have dropped me in a nice clean place. Noooo he dumps me in a freaken ally way.” I grumble.

There was no sun light, only street lights. Poorly fixed street lights lit the streets outside of the ally way. I kind of wish I couldn’t see. Main street was almost as bad as the ally way. you expect an ally way to look like shit not an actual street. The buildings look like towering death traps and…eww I don’t even want to know what those stains are.

All in all, the area I landed in was a dump and I was not going to stay in it. I was a little giddy since in moving I would get that chance to use my new trick. Humans could never in a million year be able to change their shapes. And I get to change mind.

It felt weird at first. Feeling all those shifting parts move and click into place. Folding down into a blue and silver sleek vehicle I gave a happy rev of my engine and sped away. I guess I was on the outskirts of a city because instead of leaving. It looked like I was driving deeper into a city. Following the road, it leads me to what I figure was the center of the city. What was there was not a fountain or a park but a giant fucking coliseum.

It was only thing I had seen so far that look like it was kept in decent condition. I was reminded of the Roman coliseum back on Earth but this one wasn’t crumbling though it did feel…oppressing. I was going to pass it on by and try to find a way out of this hell hole. It was just my luck I get caught up in a rush of vehicles. No matter how hard I tried I got swept away into the dark entrance.

My ears were ringing with the roar of more then a hundred bots echoing through the dark hall. Until I was finally shoved out into an open arena. I stood there, open mouth at the sheer size of the place. Though I was quick to find a seat before getting run over by…well I would call it crazed football fans on high. It did bother me that I was the shortest person there and the leers that a few sent my way made my plating crawl. I was not going to stay even half way. I could just feel like someone was going to snatch me up.

The roar grew I felt the very seat I was in shake with the volume. My eyes were drawn to the arena and I rear back in shock as two large mechs took center field. They were both armor to the nines, they were walking weapons.

Now I love reading and watching about history my own country’s and others. So, the first thing that popped in my mind was the Roman gladiatorial rings.

“Oh, hell no I am not watching this.” I said more to myself and tried to get up.

“What’s the problem sweet thing.” A rough hand yank me around my waist back down to my seat. “This is light compare to later.”

I turn and glared at the mech who smiled back at me. “I suggest you let go jackass.”

“heh a feisty one aren’t ya.” He leered.

I gagged on the smell that poured off him. having had enough I skittered my fingers to his wrist and pinched some wires. The mech cursed loosening his grip long enough for me to slither out and run. The cursing and laughter of his friends followed me out and back into the dark still crowed halls.

I ducked into hallways and corridors and down stairs dodging hands that tried to stop me. Before stopping and finding myself lost.

“great” I muttered. “Just fucking great.”

It was less crowded but not empty and my still shiny paint did catch some looks. it moved me not to stay in one spot. With a dismissive flick of my wings I power walk with my head held high down the hall not looking any in the eye except an occasional scowl. I was not going to stop and ask for directions.

…okay I was going to stop and ask for directions. Just had to find the right mech who wasn’t making my plating crawl. Which would work if not every single one wasn’t a walking talking fear factor. Then like a light shining down from above a mech stepped in front of me and looked totally normal.

“um…excuse me.” I called out. the mech didn’t stop but he did look over his shoulders. Or he looked over the long thingies on his shoulders. “I-I was wondering if you could…could point me back to the top? I got a little lost.” I tried to smile.

The mech stopped and turn fully to look at me. He was just staring making me feel uncomfortable that I was fidgeting. After what felt like an hour he turns and walked away.

I sagged. “Okay that wasn’t weird, nope not weird at all.” I mumbled. I looked up and the mech was still there watching me. “So, he didn’t leave.” I whispered.  


“Are you waiting for me then?” a nod. “Oh, sorry I wasn’t sure.” I trotted to catch up. “You just left without a word, so I wasn’t sure.”

The mech titled his head before walking again.

“Not much of a talker are ya.” I said but shrug. “That’s fine nothing wrong with that.” one of the thingies on his back twitch and I though I felt some amusement then nothing.

With the mech leading the way the other ones that were in the hall stepped out of our way. The atmosphere was completely different now then when I was alone. I guessed that my guild was some big shot or something.

 _‘hopefully I didn’t step in some mob run slave shop.’_ I huffed. _‘though knowing my luck…’_

“So…” I started. I was never good with silence. A one-sided conversation was better then none. “I really have no idea were I am. I just woke up in an ally then got swept up and a crowd of bots then carried me here. kind of crazy yeah?” silence. “okay so I tried to get out of the way and leave but then some jackass tries to feel me up and well I wasn’t going to let some stranger have his way, so I pinch some wires and ran and that’s how I ended up getting lost trying to get out before someone got brave enough to snatch me up.” I realized that I was ramble and quickly shut up. but not before apologizing. “Sorry a little nervous.”

The mech nodded and we continue to walk in silence. I didn’t want to annoy my only guild out of this hell hole. Though I began to wonder if he was leading my out. we have been walking a while now. I quickly trotted up to the dark mech and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Um are you sure your leading my out or are you taking me somewhere else.” I would have smack myself for that question. It was a dumb one, of course he wasn’t going to tell me if he planned on doing something bad to me.

The mech didn’t even acknowledge that either. Then the thumbing dull roar was heard. Every instinct was screaming at me that something was wrong. I felt my wings tremble as I slowly started to back away.

“well now Fetcher,” some one said behind me after taking my wing in their hands. The slight pressure stopped me cold though part of that was fear too. “What bait did you find this time? Kind of small isn’t it?”

Looked around my other wing to see who had grabbed me. it was a tall mech rust color from parts I could see. Thick armor easily out weighting me. I didn’t like him one bit.

“though it is pretty and exotic. I didn’t think you went for those types.” He was smiling at the other mech. “wasn’t as satisfying in the berth huh.”

An arm went around my waist and that’s when I started ot struggle.

“And feisty, she will do good then.”

“Let me go!” I scream biting kicking it only made the one holding me laugh.

“save your energy femme. your going to need it.” the rusty mech says. “Hatcher get me one the cells. This one is going to the center arena!”

“Fetcher, heres your payment. Now get out before I throw you in the ring too.”

My traitorous guild nodded the sunk back into the shadows. I no longer cared too busy in my struggles to get loose. Only to be violently shaken hitting my helm against the mechs rock hard chest.

“Now none of that. your going to be a prize for one of the mechs in the ring tonight.”

He had one arm around my neck.

“But for now, lets get you clean up and shiny.”

I struggle some more when a needle appeared in my sight. His grip tightens as it hovers over my neck. A whine escapes me as I felt a pinch. It was fast acting as I felt myself getting heavy.

“Well thank Primus for that. oh, mechs help me get this one ready. Its going to be a good fight tonight with this pretty incentive.”

Dark laughter was the last thing I heard before going under.

What felt like seconds later I was slowly waking and I kind of wish I wasn’t. I always hated heights and being in a cage dangling over a pit wasn’t helping it. Now I was hanging over a circular piece of ground littered with pieces of metal. It didn’t take much for my foggy mind to realize what those pieces were. As my mind and body caught up with each other my eyes zero in on the mechs underneath my cage.

There were three and at first, I thought two were just undersize. Ya know the fodder opening act. However, that wasn’t the case when one of the small mechs went crashing down with a cry. I got of good look at them then and to say I was angry was an understatement. I may not be great with kids, but I wouldn’t tolerate anyone causing them harm. The only thing that was stopping me was the dang cage and chain keeping me from leaping to the little one’s rescues.

No matter how hard I pulled yanked or twist the massive chain would not budge. Another cry from the red one and an answering howl from the yellow one had me trying different tactics. I just hope that they could last a little longer. Finding a weak link in one of the links was harder then it look then slowly prying it open wide enough for the pieces to slip away from each other, harder. I eventually managed it and found that I was just small enough to wiggle between the bars. A collective gasp from the crowd and others I couldn’t see as I flew from the cage and onto the larger mechs back just as he took a swing at the small yellow one.

The act had the crowd roaring some calling for my death others for my win. I just had enough thought to think how much money some would win against me dying. But I needed to focus all my attention on the mech trying to get rid of me and disembowel me.  with moves I knew I shouldn’t have I twisted up and over the mechs head scooping up the little yellow mech before going into a roll.

The little mech was shouting something but I felt something telling me to duck. I was on the ground as the axe belonging to the adult mech flew just where my torso was. I kick out smiling briefly hearing the mech curse as I hit some part of his leg. Keeping low I snaked towards the down red tiny mech scooping him up and then I pause long enough to find a place to hid them. which seeing as we were in a bit open air arena, there wasn’t much. but pickers can’t be choosers.

Luckily, there was a mound of parts that I could place them behind. They were still chittering about something though the yellow one was scowling at me. but I didn’t have time to figure what had his wires twisted, I was more concern about the giant mech with the freaking huge axe trying to take my head off.

This wasn’t one of my best ideas.

“Little scrap bait.” The giant sneered. “I’ll have so much pleasure breaking you. Physically and mentally.”

I frown and snorted. “Yeah sorry jack ass but I ain’t impressed with ya.”

“Mouthy little snit isn’t you. Might want to give up now hate to ruin that pretty little frame of yours.”

I didn’t say nothing I did however darted under him hitting him right in the balls. Or what passed for robot balls. I duck back out as he curled into himself with a howl. While normally a person would go for the dropped weapon, I knew that I couldn’t lift the ugly thing. Instead I got in close again and jump up and over the mech wrapping my legs around his neck and using my own weight to bring in backwards. it tightens my legs around his neck cutting off the energon flow to his helm. The rest of me was out of his striking range but not if he was smart enough to leap back and body slam me.

The crowd as still roaring, mechs beyond my vision were laughing, and the little ones were screaming something. I didn’t know what was wrong until I felt something try to grab my wings. I flatten them to my body, but those sharp claws still scrap the metal. It felt like large I.V. needles. I hate those, and it hurt worst then the ones the human nurses use.

I yelped but held on tight until I felt the mech start to sway. Just when I saw the ground come up to meet us did, I let go. I landed on my butt while the mech land face first. I sat there panting as what could only be some like a adrenalin high start to come down. On shaky legs I nearly crawled over to where I stashed the little mechs. But before I even got close to see if they were okay I was grabbed harshly by a tall blue and purple mech. A even taller silver mech was grinning at me and in each hands were the tiny, they looked even smaller now, mechs.

“Your full of surprises little femme.” he said.

“Just not much on smarts.” I muttered.

The mech laughs and the crowd roars louder. I could care less as the world starts to gray. As I fell against the mech holding me I thought I saw the two tiny mechs watched me concern.

 _‘ah well something to figure out later.’_ I thought before going unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara gets more then she bargain for after meeting her benefactor. she does not like him one damn bit.

Clara wasn’t sure what to make of her new situation. When she had first woke up she was dent free and shiny. Though waking to a stranger leaning over her was not something she wanted to remember nor her reactions. She still couldn’t stop apologizing to the mech who was only there to help heal her at the request of the so called King of the Ring. She had yet to meet this mech. The medic had only grumble and said that he should have known better. When the medic left did Clara try to leave, she was stopped before even leaving the room by a tall dark blue mech that hadn’t said a word.

He was the only one she had contact with and it was through him that she met the two little mechs again. Well it was more of them forcing their way into her room. The yellow one didn’t say a word to her it was the red one who did all the talking. Both treated her with suspicion though and they were only there to say thank you but leave us alone.

“As if.” I muttered to myself. “If that was the case then why do I keep finding them in my room?”

The two mechlings had made a habit of appearing in her room at random times. And they were always on her bed. She while annoyed didn’t have the heart to kick them out and had decided to let them be. Her silent door guard however watch on. The mech had never said a word to her but would bring her fuel. Today was no different the two brothers were in her room asleep and the silent mech had just open the door.

“So when can I leave?”

The mech tilted his head.

“Look I been stuck here ever since I woke with no one telling me anything.” I frown. “This so called benefactor, when can I meet him?”

The mech didn’t reply and shut the door before I could question him further. Now that pushed her annoyance up a notch.

“How rude.” I scowled. “He could have at least say something.”

“Soundwave never says anything to anyone.”

I turned to see the two mechlings awake and staring at me. “Oh then how does he get anything across?”

Red brother shrugs. “He just does.” He smiled. “I’m Sideswipe and this is my lovely twin Sunstreaker, but you can call us your darling little sweetsparks.”

Had to hand to him, Sideswipe was a little charmer. “Is that so, sorry little guy but your too young for me.”

Sideswipe was smiling but Sunstreaker looked like he swallowed a ripe lemon. I had no idea what was wrong with him but then again did I really cared. It’s not like I was going to stick around to find out anyway.

“Aw but I work so hard to get you to soften up to us. Isn’t that right Sunny?” he put on his best cute face.

“Don’t call me that.” Hissed Sunstreaker. “And I told you that you’re wasting your time. She’s just like everyone else.”

I frowned. “Now hold on, what you mean I act like everyone else.” I placed my hands on my hips and my wings flicked. “You don’t know the first thing about me mister so don’t go acting like you do.”

Sideswipe started looking nervous. “You mean you haven’t noticed?”

I blinked down at him. “Notice what?”

The two glanced at each other before turning back to me. “Nothing.” They said in unison.

I didn’t believe them for one minute. However, I wasn’t in the mood to go fact finding either. “Whatever. Now what did you mean you were trying to soften me up?”

“Oh well-you see…we well to be honest I thought…well I thought that maybe you might consider…”

“Consider what?” I asked.

Sideswipe looked to his brother for help but when seeing he wasn’t going to get any he sighed sadly. “Never mind, it was stupid anyway.”

He pushed himself off my bed and tug Sunstreaker after him. The yellow mechling glared at me the whole time until the door closed. I scratched my head in puzzlement. Those two did not make any sense. As I thought it over I hear the door open again and thinking that it was the brothers I didn’t bother to turn.

“I have no idea what you two want now but if your wanting my bed again all you…have…to do…Oh um who are you?”

It was not the brothers who came in my room but a large spikey gray mech the towered over my smaller form. A vague memory surface and I winched. It was the same mech who I last saw in the arena before blacking out. He certainly is frightening I’ll give him that.

“Soundwave has alerted me that you wish to leave.” The mech says. Chills run down Clara’s spine.

“Well yeah.”

The mech is smirking. “Tell me how did you end up as a prize anyway?”

“Would you believe I was just asking for directions on how to get out?” I slumped when the mech didn’t answer. “I woke up in an ally way having no clue on how I got there. So I picked a direction and before long I’m getting carried away by a mob of mechs and femmes and end up in the stadium watching some mech best the tar out of another. I don’t have to tank for that so I tried to leave when some other mech grabs me. I pinch some wires and ran and ended up getting lost. Then Fetcher I think I heard his name from the other mech found me and I asked if he could tell me the way out.” I snorted at myself thinking back on it. I should have known better. “And yes I realized how stupid that was of me. But anyway so he takes me deeper into the dark dank tunnels where another mech is waiting snatches me up and the next thing I know I am dangling over that pit. The rest ya know.”

The silver mech was still standing in the doorway. I stared back. Then he starts laughing and I mean a full body laugh. I stood there puzzled at what he found so funny. I even looked to the other mech behind him to get a clue but even he, I’m guessing it’s a he, seemed a little shock.

“Soundwave,” he finally said after gaining some control. “She’ll do just fine.”

“What now?”

“Yes Megatronious.” The other mech said. Leaving me alone with what I was thinking was a total weirdo.

“Hey, what the hell are you talking about?” I glared at the silver mech.

He was still chuckling. “Tell me femme, why did you rescues those twins?”

“Twins?” I blinked. “Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? They’re twins...huh who would have thought.”

“Ah so they gave you their names huh?” he seemed even more amused. “They must like you enough if they are sharing a space with you and telling you their names.”

I narrowed my eyes at this Megatronious. “You want something.” I stated.

He grin and I felt that he was pleased. I have no idea how I knew that.

“It was by my hand that you and those brats live. Your lives are mine to use however I want.”

I gaped in shock before snarling in anger. “Like hell bastard.” I launched myself at him striking my tiny fist against his rock hard chest. I knew that that was going to hurt later.

Surprisingly, he didn’t react the way I would have thought. He did grab my wrist and lifted me high up. With his long reach I couldn’t kick him like I wanted to. But I was not going to let that stop me I was sure to make sure that jackass knew how…displeased I was at him.

“You can’t hold me like this forever.” He raised an eye ridge at my comment.

“I think I can hold out longer then you think femme.”

“My name is not femme!”

He smirked. “Those who live here have no names except those that their owners give them. And currently the only one who owns you is me.”

“NO one owns me!” I screamed. I kicked and struggled. Hissing screaming yowling. To be perfectly honest I sounded like a pissed off wet cat who was denied her Temptations.

At the time I didn’t noticed the attention all my noise was causing. Every single person who saw what was going on was highly amused. Megatronious just looked bored. When he finally had enough he twisted me in the air until my back was facing his chest and his arms held me in place. I still struggled but he had a vice like grip and I quickly exhausted myself out.

“If you are done now Femme.”

“Not my name.” I mutter sulking.

Hot air hit the back of my neck. “Alright then what should I call you.”

“Clara.”

He snorted. “What kind of name is that?”

“It’s mine.” I said offended. I think it’s a pretty awesome name.

“It sounds too organic.”

I huffed. “Well I-I…I lived on an organic planet so that’s why I-I have that name. I ain’t changing it.” I almost gave myself away.

“Hmmm. So you have no family here on Cybertron then?”

I hesitated. “Not…currently no.”

He didn’t said anything to that. He did walked over to the bed and dropped me on it then turn to leave.

“That might work in your favor…Clearray.” He smirked again. “And by right and by my word the Twins are your responsibly now.”

 I was half way off the bed really to attack the bastard again. But his words stopped me cold. “W-what?” I squeaked.

“Congratulations on your new sparklings.” Then he added as an afterthought. “Clearray.”

As the door close my brain caught up with my mouth. “It’s Clara. Ra not ray. C.L.A.R.A. get it right you silver dick head!” But the room was the only one to hear me. “Fucking bastard. Dropping a bunch of kids on me. How the hell am I supposed to raise kids? I don’t do well with kids.” I muttered to myself.

With an irritated sigh I kicked the door one time then plop back on the bed. I was annoyed and frustrated not knowing what some stranger had planned for me and that he thought that he had some influence in my life. Add in that a pair of kids was getting thrown into the mix.

“Life really sucks sometimes.”

“Don’t I know it?”

I jumped at the sound of Sideswipes voice. I quirked an eye ridge at him since I was sure the door had been locked behind Megawhatits.

“Where is your brother?” I didn’t like the way he sounded nor the way he had flinch. “What’s wrong Sides?’

He jerked. “Nothing, nothing’s wrong.”

“Uh huh want to try again?”

He was fidgeting. “Um um.”

“SIDES!”

The little red mechs optics brighten before he was dashing out of my room. My body moved before my mind could so anything. I had almost lost the little red mech in a sea of older and taller mechs and femmes. If it wasn’t for the screaming of someone young I would’ve never found them. By the time I found them I was huffing but I quickly forgot that once seeing why the brothers were screaming.

Two overgrown scrap heaps were literally sitting on them and I didn’t need to know what the one on Sunstreaker was trying to do. I could take a guess and I didn’t like my answer. I saw red when the one on the golden twin slapped him. Without a plan I ran at the two bastards. My foot hit the one on Sunstreaker in the face while my fist got the one on Sideswipe. The one that was on Sunstreaker was surprised enough to fall off. But the one on Sideswipe I didn’t hit hard enough.

I scooped up Sunstreaker, who whimpered at the touch, he had his eyes closed and that just really set me off. Later I would remember every detail of what had transpired in that little dark corner. For now however I only remember going back to my room with both twins in my arms cursing at the lowlifes I left splatter on the floor.

“No one will touch my boys again you bastards hear me!”  I snarled at those watching. “If you have a problem with that I’ll gladly smear ya into the ground.”

I was pleased when nearly all of those watching backed off. With a wing flick I marched back into my room.  I gave Sunstreaker a once over and purred when I found that he was physically find. Mentally emotionally will be a different story. Sideswipe was in good shape as well and was trying to curl around his brother. I made sure that they got some fuel into them before wrapping them up in the blankets that were on the bed. Once they were asleep I sat on the floor with my back to the bed facing the door. The sensors in my panels were set to a high setting. I was making so no one got in without me knowing about it. Hell if I wanted too I could hear the mech five doors down fart. But I didn’t want to hear some mech break wind. I wanted to keep my boys safe cause that was what I decided in that slit second. Even if some weird thing in my head was pushing for it.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are mine kids and I was not going to give them up. In a dark corner Megatronious smiles, soon his plan will be put into action.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bath house and a plan what could go wrong.

Clara groaned as she pushed herself up. She asked for this, but now she wondered if maybe she should have asked to take it slow. Her stomach was dented from the kick, in her opinion, oversized opponent.  Ever since the twins were assaulted she had insisted that she learned how to defend herself and her boys.  Just her luck that several mechs and femmes had taken her up, for a price.  Luckily, it was one she could afford. They all wanted access to the large bath house she had found in the oldest part of the gladiator rings.

After the first week of being here, Clara had noticed that she and the twins were looking grungy. While she had gotten good at picking the dirt and grim out of the seams and joints they really needed a bath. The problem was the only baths on site were part of the pleasure mechs quarters. And the mech in charge of said rooms didn’t want anyone that was not a paying customer in there. He had told Clara that unless she was willing to face for the use of a bath then he would allow it. Clara had answer with her fist to his face.

After that she had hunted down somewhere that she could give her boys a proper bath. Since they couldn’t leave the gladiator ring she was force to find a place inside. Easier said than done. There was no where she could find that had what she needed. Clara was all set to dig the damn hole herself if she had too.  It was Soundwave who stopped her from digging said hole. Clara at first was nervous of the silent mech but then she met his young symbionts and fell in love.

She adored Laizerbeak and Ravage and cooed and snuggled with them. Since then, she always offered to babysit should the mech needed it. He hasn’t taken up her offer but she could tell he was surprised. When the twins weren’t fighting, she had a lot to say about that, they were under his watchful eyes until she could collect them. Through him, Clara learned that the rings had many levels and spent most of her free time exploring. Which was how she found very old manual pumped bathrooms.

They were like the old roman bath houses people on Earth watched on documentaries. Large enough to hold ten large mechs and femmes it was perfect for her needs. There were even smaller pools off to the side that remained her of hot tubs. They even had little holes the jet could have been at. While the jets may not work now the smaller pools were the perfect size for little mechs.

Now she had to figure out how to get water or whatever they use to fill them. Her answer came from a mech who use to be a maintenance worker before being sold into the rings. With the promise of letting him use one of the pools he helped Clara get the water, oil, and solvent going. And to her upmost glee the jets in the hot tubs.

If he wasn’t already spoken for Clara would have kiss that mech. After cleaning, repairing, and adding a few touches and getting all the scrubby cloths she could find the baths were ready for use. At first, the twins were wary. They barely trusted her for all of her claiming them as her kids. Clara was sure they thought that she was going to drown them.

Seeing that Sunstreaker was being the most paranoid, Clara took Sideswipe first. She scooped him up and walked into one of the smaller shallower pools and let them soak. Once little bits of dirt started to float Clara started cleaning the red twin. Two seconds after she started Sideswipe went limp in her lap purring happily. Sunstreaker stood at the edge watching.

“You can sit in the water Sunstreaker.” Clara said. “There is a bench here and the pool is shallow so you won’t go underwater.” She smiled when the small mech toed the water before scooting to the edge. It took him longer to get in but he sat next to her watching as she finish cleaning the built up dirt in Sideswipes seams.

“There’s some brushes and cloths over there.” Clara tilted her head in the direction. “You can use them if you don’t want to wait until I get done with your brother.”

“Why are you being so nice?” the yellow twin asks an accusing tone in his voice. “You wanted nothing to do with us before.”

“If I remember before I never said anything about taking you in.”

“You’re only taking us in because Megatronious told you too.” He near snarled.

“Ha Megahead didn’t and will not order me to do anything.” She sneered. “If he had his way I would be sitting in that room doing nothing but staring at the wall.”

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics at her. “Why do you care? Why all this?”

Clara tapped Sideswipe on the head when the mechling nodded off. “I care because I do and I really wanted to be cleaned without turning into a prostitute to do it.” She moved the red twin onto the bench. “Do you need help getting your back?”

“siits ssssooo good Sunny.” Sideswipe sleepily added. “You’ll enjoy it.”

“Don’t call me that.” The yellow twin said with no heat. He did look at little envious of the attention lavish on Sideswipe. But, “I can do it myself.” he was stubborn.

Clara rolled her eyes but didn’t stop him. “Alright, just remember you can asks for help if you need it.”

After seeing to herself, Clara took the twins over to the big bath. The splashing of water echo in the empty room. She would let the maintenance bot in after she had her turn. She wanted the twins to have a good first bath without others watching.  The larger pool, which took up an entire hall size room where she guess fifty mechs wide and higher that on one unless they have wings could touch the arch ceiling. It didn’t contain oil or solvent but more of a mixture of water and solvent. The oil baths where in other parts of the room and either single bots baths or med size ones for multiple mechs.

The main pool was deeper than the others and Clara swim out to find a shallower part for the twins. The twins waited for her at the edge watching in amazement as she swim from one side to the other. The wings on her back helped propel her forward as she kicked out her legs and arms.

“What are you doing?” Sideswipe asks excitedly.

“Swimming.”

“Swimming?” the twins echoed each other.

“Yeah, it’s how you can move through liquid.”

They blinked at her then at the water solvent. “Can you teach us?”

“I can try. I’m not really all that great at it.”

“Still want to learn.” Sideswipe peered over the edge about to go face first into the water.

“Hold up there buddy.” Clara laughs pushing up to scoop the red twin up. “Frist you two have to learn how to float before you can swim.”

She takes Sideswipe and has him lay flat on his back as she keeps her hands underneath him. Sunstreaker watches on not in any hurry to sink to the bottom of the deep pool. Though, he does look interested.

When Clara was sure that Sideswipe wouldn’t sink she slowly lowered her hands away and watched him bob in the water. The red twin giggles as he floats flicking his hands to move away from Clara. She sent a little wave at him making him wobble.

“Hey!” He sputters.

Clara flicked a wing at him but was smiling. She really should consider making some floatys or something. With her wings on Sideswipe Clara turned to Sunstreaker.

“Want to learn Sunny?”

The yellow twin frowns at her. “Don’t call me that.”

Clara rolled her eyes. “Alright, do you want to learn Sunstreaker?”

The yellow twin watched his brother float behind the blue femme. It did look fun. He made up his mind. Slowly he placed his feet in the water and very slowly lower himself in still holding onto the lip of the pool. Clara stayed nearby in case Sunstreaker needed her, but she kept half of her focus on Sideswipe who had figured out how to move by using his arms and legs like a water bug.

Sunstreaker didn’t feel like he was float, he had no desire to sink and held on to the edge tightly. A larger frame was soon behind him making him tense.

“Its okay if you don’t want to float Sunstreaker, we can just relax and soak and watch Sides.” Clara offered.

Not wanted to look scared or weak Sunstreaker scowled and pushed himself away from the edge and Clara. At first he struggle to stay above water and Clara almost dove under to steady him. Soon he was treading water and Clara was happy that he wasn’t panicking. She watched him though was he tried to copy what he saw Clara did with his brother.

Clara stayed in between them only helping when they needed it. Soon, the twins were getting tired and Clara was ready for some rest herself. With both twins tuck to her sides she dried them off and put the small pool on a cleaning cycle. As they left they passed the maintenance mech that helped her with his femme. She told them to have fun and make sure to clean up.

It hadn’t taken long for word to spread and soon Clara had many mechs and femmes asking to demanding that she tell them where the area was. She only told a few where her bath area was and that was after they paid in either credits or like now, teaching her.

Today the femme who was kicking her aft was called Phoenix. She was one of many who were repeated customers and who repeatedly love to trounce Clara’s aft. But she was getting some rare praise lately.

“You’re getting quicker, next time lift your feet more or you’ll end back on your aft.”

“After today I won’t have an aft to land on.”

Phoenix laughs as she left leaving Clara on the ground panting. She didn’t feel like getting up just yet and if there were any fights going on tonight then they would have to fight around her. She was not getting up until she could feel her legs.

“I see that you are fitting in rather well, Clearray.”

Clara groans for a different reason. She rolls onto her stomach and scowls at the pair a silver feet. She hadn’t seen the mech much, Soundwave was always the go-between when Megatronious wanted something. Which had been non-existent, until now.

“Megatronious,” she says. “so nice to see the face behind Soundwave.”

The silver mech scowled down at her. “I see the having your aft handed to you hasn’t dulled you mouth.”

Clara snorted. “Please, if that happen you and everyone else would be bored.”

“Hardly.”

“What did you want Megatronious?”

“Word has spread about your little side business.” The silver mech walked around her. “Its making certain mechs unhappy and their complaints are reaching certain audios.”

“Would these mechs belong to a certain area of the arena?” like she wasn’t certain who was complaining. “And just for your information this isn’t a side business. I don’t charge for the baths use. I only found it then fixed it. Why should I waste the opportunity for bartering when others learn of it.”

“So you did make use of that information.” Megatronious mused. “I figured that you would make others pay for it and save up the credits to get you and the twins out.” He flexed his talons.

Clara froze, why didn’t she think of that. “I-I didn’t think about that. I just wanted us to be clean and, well, I figured that if I endear myself to others if I show a little kindness.” Plus Clara didn’t really think that a lot of her new friends had the much to spend. Some did have families of their own to look after. She didn’t feel right of taking the too little credits most of the mechs and femmes make.

“Your soft spark will make you weak here.” Megatronious warns. “You set yourself up to be taken advantage of. You put your twins in danger.”

“Wouldn’t the same be said by trusting you?” she sneered back. Sitting up, she still couldn’t feel her legs and it galled her that she couldn’t stand her full height. Even if she was short.

The silver mech smirks. “Ah, but first you have to trust me. And,” he leans down in her face. “I am not the one you need to worry about.”

He leaves her with much to think about, Clara had to admit. She had been opening herself up for some kind of backlash. And unlike her benefactor, she had no way to ensuring the safety of the boys as well as herself. But she wasn’t about to start charging people, however, the bath house could be easily taken right out from under her. She either needed to find money real quick and get them out, take a chance and bolt with the twins, or fight to keep the bath house. She didn’t like her choices or her chances of seceding in either. Plus, she would have no idea where to disappear too. She had no idea what other places were out there or if they would be safe to hide in. Hell, she didn’t know the name of the city she was currently in.

“Time for some digging.” She whispers to herself. Jumping up and wobbling only a bit Clara raced off into the tunnels to find one of the better traveled mechs around.

“Impactor! Hey Impactor, wait up a sec.” she yells once spotting her target.

She had met the mech sometime after fixing the bath house. He was her second client and would often watch the twins when she was busy. He was also one of the few who had fought Megatronious and still had his head. Though he lost his arm somewhere, Clara never thought to ask.

The mech turned cutting his conversation with the large femme he had been speaking with. While he wasn’t nice, he wasn’t cruel. Clara would put him more as being very blunt as a fist to the face at high speeds. He never sugar coated anything he said.

“What now kid?” He had taken to calling her that for some reason. “Finally, need a mech to warm ya at night?”

Oh yeah, he also had no filter. Clara thinks he tolerates her only because she told him off after smacking him.

“If I do it wouldn’t be you.” She chirped back. “I do need some information though.”

Impactor raised an eye ridge at her curious. “Then why not ask Soundwave?”

Clara shrugs. “I figured that you might know more on the subject. But if you were busy I can always come back.”

The femme smiles before kissing the sand color mech on the mouth then leaving. Clara wasn’t sure who she was, she never seen her around before.

“One of my favorite friends with benefits. She’s more of a free fighter for the rings.” He said to the question Clara was too polite to ask.

“Ah.”

He stretches, “Well.” Some joints creak. “What did ya need to know that I would only know?”

“What other places are out there.”

He blinked at her. “Ya kidding right?”

She glares at him.

“Yer not kidding, Kid where have you been raised?”

“Off planet and missing chucks of memory.”

“Oh…well starting off what we are in now is Kaon. After that there’s Tarn, Iacon, Polyex, Praxus, Crystal City, Vos; don’t bother going there they don’t like non-flight frames.” Clara frowns but doesn’t interrupt. How did he know that she wanted to travel? Impactor grins. “Why else would you ask me and not the almighty knowledge mech? Then there’s Altihex, Kalis, Simfur, and Tyger Pax.” He side glances her. “Thinking of relocating?”

“Something like that. Someone’s making waves and I need to think of what’s best of the boys and me.” Clara answers in a low voice, not quite of whisper but low enough so not to be overheard.

“Well, Iacon might be the best choice then. It’s more open to outsiders and easy to disappear in. Though it is full of functionalist. Your boys might have a hard time of it as they get older.”

Clara hums, she had heard bits and pieces of the so call functionalist thing. She could already see that she would hate it. But she wasn’t pushing Iacon out of the running yet. “And the others?”

“As I said Vos, no don’t bother. Praxus is full of framest. Tarn is worst then Kaon and Polyex isn’t much better. Full of empties.”

There was another thing she only heard bits and pieces of. “Empties?”

“Trust me Kid, you’ll know when-if-ya see one.” Impactor shrugs. “Crystal city wouldn’t let ya in at all. Its home to all those Towers mechs.”

“Towers?”

“The elite of the elite.”

“Ah gotcha.”

“Might have better luck in Altihex and Kalis, both are the more industrial parts of the planet.  Tyger Pax, is more wilderness then city. While you might not make much of a living ya can disappear easily.”

“Wow, that doesn’t leave me with much to choose from.” Clara grumbles. “I have to really think about this.”

“Want some advice?”

“Sure.”

“While you could make a good living in Iacon and Tyger Pax may be great but limited. Your best bet would be Praxus.”

“I thought you said Praxus was snobby.”

“Yeah but they have a reason to be snobby, unlike Crystal City.”

“Huh, I think about it.” She turned to leave but whirled around before Impactor could leave. “Please don’t tell anyone about this.”

“No worries, your secret’s safe with me.” The mech grins. “Going to miss that bath place of yours though.”

Clara grins. “I have an idea of that.”

oOooOooOo

The next few days, Clara secretly went about asking other free mechs about the outside world. At the same time she kept the bath house going and her boys love to stay in there after a bad match. She still hated to see them force to fight and that’s what made her decision to take a chance and escape. 

There was one little hitch though, all slaves and gladiators have a chip implanted somewhere on their frames. Clara didn’t know if she had one and was saving up what but of credits she earned to get her and the twins to a medic outside the arena.

“What’s got you all happy lately?” Sunstreaker asks.

They were scrubbing all the dirt from their latest fight. Clara had marched them straight to the bath house once she saw them. Sideswipe was in the care of the arena medic for a really bad dent to his back. He would join them after getting the okay to leave.

“Just happy.”

Scrub scrub

“You also been going around asking weird questions.”

Swish swish

“And?”

Pick pick scrub scrub

“Are you going to lose the bath house to the scum sucker?”

Plip plip plip

Clara snorted, she turns Sunstreaker around so that he was facing her. “HE has no leg to stand on when it comes to what mechs do or don’t do. He still gets business and since I am not making any money he can’t complain.”

The yellow twin narrows his eyes at her. “So what’s going to happen to us if you’re gone?”

“What ya mean?”

“I’m not an idiot like Sides, I know that you’re asking on where the best cities are, and that means your leaving.” The youngling snarls. “Your just like the rest.” He makes to leave.

“Hold on there Sunshine.” She stops him from scooting off. “Where did you get an idea like that?”

Sunstreaker shrugs, it was kind of obvious to him. Every adult even their own creators didn’t want or wanted to use them.

Clara sighs. These boys had too much emotional problems. “Well hate to break it to you Sunny, but you’re stuck with me which means you two are coming with me.”

“Ha, in case you forgotten. No one leaves not even the free mechs leave without the pit owners ok.”

“Well the pit owners never had to deal with me.”

Sunstreaker snorted. “You’re going to fail.”

“Well with kind of attitude I will but I have every intention of getting us out of here.”

“Yeah whatever.”

Clara rolled her eyes. She let Sunstreaker slid off her to wade out into waist deep (for him) water. She watched him for a few minutes before attending herself. Cleaning a big place like her bath house was dirty work. Everything needed a good scrub once the fighters got done. She should consider making them clean their own bath tubs if they were going to get that filthy.

A ping from the medic had her collecting Sunstreaker. Sideswipe was beyond ready to leave and the medic not having much patience for the red mechling didn’t want to keep him. Though he had no fondness for sparklings he was the type who didn’t like their reputation being ruin. And Clara would smash it to bits should he mismanaged her or her boys.

Once they left the med bay with strict instructions about Sideswipes care, Clara took them to be fueled. It wasn’t anything special. Sludge was better looking than the slop that was given to the fighters. She couldn’t wait to be out of this place. She still needed to wait for the perfect moment to run and with the twins being watched so closely by the pit bosses that may be harder than it sounded. She needed to find a way to get all three of them out and get the implants out before being tracked down or blown to bits.

Her answer surprisingly came from a source that she wouldn’t have expected. And it put her in the lime light in the center ring. If she didn’t like Megatronious before she was very close to wanting to throw him down a trash compactor for what his so called good idea was.

She hated singing in front of people back on Earth. Now she had to do it on this world so she and her new boys could survive. Life sucked sometimes with irony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara takes center stage, but there is something sinister at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all credits for the songs go to the artist who sang them.  
> "Seminole Wind," by John Anderson  
> "The Voice," by Celtic Woman  
> "It's my Life," by Bon Jovi.  
> they are awesome songs. 
> 
> I own nothing to do with Transformers or the songs.

Clara adjusted the manganic waist piece she was wearing. She couldn’t believe how she ended up standing at one of the entrances of the arena, about to go out in front of hundreds and sing. Well, to be honest, she could believe it, and it was all Soundwaves fault. Well, some of it was her fault too, but that was because she was surprised and forgot that she didn’t have a lot of privacy.

It all started a few days ago, Clara was in the bathhouse with the twins cleaning. She was humming a song that she had remembered when Sunstreaker asked her something surprising.

“What’s that sound?”

Clara paused humming, tilted her head to listen. “I don’t hear anything.”

“No, I mean what was the noise you were making?”

The blue femme blinked and flared her wings, “Ya mean my humming?”

Sunstreaker nodded and Sideswipe wondered over to see what they were talking about.

“Yeah, you make that sound a lot.” The red twin says. “And it isn’t the same noise each time either.”

“I just wordlessly hum out a song that I know,” She explained. She demonstrates by humming the first few notes of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. “See?”

The twins stared bugged eye at her. Then they started talking at once.

“Song?”

“What’s a song?”

“Does everyone know it where you’re from?”

“it’s the first time we’ve heard about it.”

“Can you teach us?”

“Do you know more?”

Clara took a step back, “Hold hold one at a time.” She sighs, “Now you honestly don’t know what a song is? Do you know what music is?”

Sunstreaker huffs, “We barely know anything beyond the arena.” His were crossed and he wasn’t looking at her. It was an indicator of what he felt of being embarrassed

Sideswipe though was bouncing on his feet, “But we can ask others if they heard of it.” He was all set to bolt out of the room to go asking the first mech or femme he came across.

Clara reached over just as he zips by her, “Hold on there Sideswipe. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” She twists him around until he’s sitting in her lap, “First off let me explain. Music is…is sound that has rhythm and is unique to the one doing it. It has a wide variety of ways of making it to. Listen.” Again, Clara hums then add words to Twinkle Twinkling Little Star. She sang it in a different pitch the third time, then she added a different flare.

“wwwwooowwww, I want to try!”

Clara laughs and helps Sideswipe through the first few notes before sadly telling the little mechling that he didn’t have to voice for it. Sunstreaker wasn’t so nice.

“Your tone-deaf bit brain.”

Clara swatted the yellow sparkling on the helm, “Be nice.” She scolded, “Anyway, I am afraid he does have a point Sides. That, however, doesn’t mean that you can’t enjoy singing.” 

“It's fine, I’ll find other things to be number one at.” The red mechling smiled, “Are there other…songs? That you know.”

Clara smiles, “Lots more.”

She spent the entire evening teaching the twins all the different songs she knew. She knew a lot too, from soft rock to Celtic. After the twins wore themselves out, Clara went back to humming when she was tapped on her back. She already knew who it was, judging from their spark signature.

“Is there something you need Soundwave? If it’s a bath, I’ll be done with the cleaning in a sec.”

She turns when she wasn’t answered,” Something wrong?”

The mech tilted his head then turn to leave, Clara watches him confused, while she was used to his silence she could usually tell if he wanted something. This time though, she couldn’t get a read on him. Clara had a feeling that Soundwave was heading straight to Megatron and that she wasn’t going to like the outcome.

00000000000000000

“yeah, didn’t like the outcome at all,” she whispers. Clara gazed out into the arena watching her twins show off. They didn’t have a fight today, which was good, they just had to show off their moves. “I have no idea why I let myself be talked into doing this.”

“who would have thought that you would have ended up in the ring Kid,” Impactor said. He was standing behind her hips cocked to the side. “How that happen?”

“Wish I knew.”

“You’re not dressed up like a fighter, so what does old Megs have ya doing?”

“He found out that I could sing and said it was exotic,” Clara sighed. “Truly I didn’t know that this place didn’t know what music was,” she said with her voice full of annoyance.

“Music?”

“See! That’s what I mean. How can this so-called advanced civilization not have developed any type of music,” she ranted. “At first I thought it was just the twins not knowing due to being stuck here, but then Soundwave, Megatron, and now you have no idea what I am talking about.”

“Uh.”

“And since that no one has heard about music, I had to let Soundwave in my head to find the files that weren’t corrupted…”

“Y-you let Soundwave in your head!” Impactor sputtered, “Are you insane.”

Clara nodded, “He didn’t do anything-

“You don’t know that Primus kid, rule one is to never let anyone in your head,” he said sternly. “Mechs can really frag someone’s processor that way.”

Clara winched, “Sorry.”

Impactor sighs, “just don’t let happen again. The only mechs that should be in your head are medics and that’s only when they need to be.”

“Okay,” the blue femme mutter.

The bigger mech sighs, “So what are you doing in the ring?”

Clara fluttered her wings, “I just said that I am singing.”

“And I have no idea what that is.”

“Oh, well, I’ll be talking in rhythm to background sound,” the femme walked around she was starting to feel jittery.

“I see,” he really didn’t. He gives her a pat on the shoulder, “cheer up kid since no one knows what your doing they won’t know if you mess up.”

Clara gives him a deadpan look, “geez thanks.”

He gives her another pat, “No problem.” He smiles, “well I’m going to find me a seat. Want to get the best one so I can hear this singing.”

Clara watches him go, gapping, “ than that.” She stomps and growls, frustrated. “He could have at least giving some support.”

“He did,” Megatron struts up to her. “Not everyone is an emotional wreck.”

‘And you’re such a prime example too.”

The big silver mech grins, “I hope that this little act is what Soundwave hopes it is.”

“Should be something since its new.”

Megatron hums, “yes. Though I wonder how it is that you know of such of a method but no one on Cybertron knows of it.” He walks closer to the entrance. “makes one wonder just where you come from,” he glances over his shoulder.

“And I thought we cover this, I don’t remember,” she crosses her arms.

Megatron chuckles, “I look forward to hearing this then.” He turns to walk away, “the twins should be done soon, then you can dazzle us with your interesting talent.”

“Looking so forward to it,” Clara grumbles.

He leaves her chuckling, Clara doesn’t watch him leave, instead, she watches her boys. Their show was almost over, and she wasn’t ready. She fiddles with her waist piece some more, it was something that was put together real quick. It wasn’t heavy, she was able to move freely without tripping over the long steel linen skirt. It was a deep black that trailed like a bridal train, near her hip a cluster of white mesh roses. There was a slit coming out under the roses showing off one blue and silver leg.

At first, she wasn’t going to be doing anything but stand there and sing, but to her surprise, Sunstreaker refused to let out the room without some adornment. He somehow got the pleasure bots to help with the construction, the roses were a late add on after Clara had wanted after seeing the skirt. After seeing the roses Sunstreaker took over the color coordination.

She had to admit, it turned out lovely.

The roar of the crowd drew her attention back to the twins. They were done and now it was her turn to step out into the arena. She waited until her boys were by her side, they were excited having already heard samples of what she was singing.

“It’s going to be that rock one, right? Right,” Sideswipe shouted, jumping up and down.

Sunstreaker shook his head, “No it's going to be my pick first.”

“phfffff, that old sounding one? She can sing that last, she needs to get everyone jumping,” he illustrates by jumping.

Clara placed a hand on his head to stop him from jumping, “Settle down Sides. I already have my playlist made, and it is going to be a mix. I may not be able to finish cuz I don’t think that it's not going to be that big of a deal.”

Both boys looked at her like she was crazy, Sunstreaker huffs and turns away. Sideswipe stares at her gaping still thinking that Clara was nuts.

“but but your so cool, and they would be nuts not to like singing. I bet you’ll be famous and singing will catch on and then you’ll be asked to come to sing outside the ring, and maybe we’ll get to leave and see the other cities and-

“Sides knock it off!” Sunstreaker snaps.

Clara giggles as the two bickers, she almost forgets that she is about to go out in front of a lot of strangers and sing. Something she didn’t have much of a talent for and she knew for sure that she was about to bastardize all the songs she sings. Somewhere back on Earth a bunch of songwriters and singers are rolling in their graves.

“And now, our newest act performed by one of the arenas lovely gems, showing off a rare never before heard talent, get ready to be wowed!” Clara heard the announcer start, she walked to the edge of the doorway, “Femmes and mechs let here it for Clearray!”

Taking a deep breath that she no longer needed, Clara took a step into the ring to unsure applause. She waved her wings then lowered them when the feedback became a bit too much. She could see Impactor up in the stands along with other fighters. The twins were at her back watching her every move, but she couldn’t see Megatron nor Soundwave. For some reason, that concerned her more than her performance. As she took the center, the noise died down, she gave another wing flap to signal for the music to start.

A piano started followed by fiddles, then drums.

    _“Ever since the days of old_

_Men would search for wealth untold_

_They’d dig for silver and for gold_

_And leave the empty holes_

_And way down in the south in the Everglades_

_Where the black water rolls and the saw grass waves.”_

She chose this country song first because it was one, she knew by heart. She sang in English, knowing that no one besides her and maybe Soundwave, would know what she was saying. Clara was of a firm belief that some songs just sound better being sung in their original language.

         _“The eagles fly and the otters play_

_In that land of the Seminole_

_So blow, blow Seminole wind_

_Blow like you’re never gonna blow again_

_I’m calling to you like a long-lost friend_

_But I know who you are.”_

Clara sang getting lost in the music, so lost that she didn’t notice that the crowd had gone silent. Some were staring in awe, and others had no idea what to think. So when she ended the first song, she went straight into the next one before the crowd had a chance to decide to clap or not.

The next one had a faster beat, a cross between rock and country. It was one of Clara’s favorites, she had heard it since she had been little. When that one finished, she waited a few minutes to get ready for the next song. And still, the crowd remained silent.

She stared out as the next song started. The arena filled with drums and guitars.

          _“This ain’t a song for the broken-hearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed_

_I ain’t gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_You’re gonna hear my voice_

_When I shout it out loud_

_It’s my life.”_

Clara had a planned when she was making her playlist. She would start out country and transition towards rock. Adding in a few Spanish and Celtic songs to add a little flavor. It was when she finishes singing a song from Celtic Woman did Clara finally took notice of the crowd’s reaction. They were clapping along with her, some were waving their wings or wing-like kibble, and some were trying to dance to it.

     _“I am the voice in the wind in the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice of the future_

_I am the voice_

_I am the voice.”_

The last note was met with roaring approval. Clara breathed a sigh of relief, her whole frame relaxed as the mechs and femmes shouted for encores. She felt two tugs on her skirt, looking down she smiled at the two matching beaming grins the twins gave her. Judging from the ground around them Clara could see that the twins had come out during her performance and danced. 

Loud banging had her facing the still amped up crowd, the smile dropped from her face. The happy excited shouting turned to screams and yells of fear. Clara snatched up the twins and ran for the nearest opening. She cursed, she knew that she should have questioned why Megatron and Soundwave or any of their cronies were nearby. This had been a setup from the beginning, she could tell. Something like this doesn’t happen spur of the moment.

The entire arena had become a death trap. Megatron had used her to start shooting up everyone in the arena. Clara tried to stay away from the tunnels as more screams echoed out of them, but to stay out in the open was just as bad. She tucks them into a corner out of sight as a hail of fire rained down on those who fell into the ring. Spectators and gladiators from other cities were shot down before they could cry out. And above them all, Megatron was standing with a smoking cannon laughing.

Clara felt trap, she had no idea what to do but run. Doing that though would be the death of her and the twins. She nearly froze with fear when their little corner was covered by a large shadow. Thinking that it was one of the shooters Clara struck out.

The shadow cursed, “Pit kid you have gotten stronger.”

The voice had Clara snapping her eyes open, sand color armor filled her vision, “Though you still can put a scratch on me.” Clara would have wept if she had the time. Instead, with each twin in her arms, leaped at Impactor.

“We can have a tearful reunion later, let's get out of here before we’re shot.”

Clara nodded and stuck close to the older mech. The twins had gone silent and if they weren’t attached to her, Clara wouldn’t have known that they were still there.  They raced into the tunnels, grayed out bodies littering the floors with energon painting the walls. She growls when her skirt gets caught on an arm. Cussing, she fought to get the waist piece off without having to dislodge the twins.

“Hurry up!” Impactor whispered.

Clara glared but finally managed to get the annoying piece off. They followed their guide through the tunnels of corpses, before Clara starting to recognize just where they were.

“Wouldn’t they search here too?” she whispers.

Impactor grunted as he looked around a corner, “yeah but I’m hoping that they haven’t reached your little bathhouse yet or they already did and shot the ones hiding there. Hopefully, we can get out through the back door.”

Clara’s brow twitched, “there’s a back door?”

The sand color gladiator pulled them along and had at one point taken one of the twins, lightening her load and letting her walk quicker. Taking the twin, she had, Clara ran after the long-legged gladiator. So far, they had been lucky that they hadn’t come across any of the rampaging mechs and femmes.

She should have known that wouldn’t have lasted long.

They didn’t have a warning, just one-minute Clara was trying not to see the bodies lining the walls and the next Sideswipe is being shoved by Impactor into her arms.

“Get down!”

Clara didn’t need to be told twice, she curled around the twins shielding them. A stray shot nearly sends her tumbling when it clipped the edge of her door wing. Only the strong grip of Impactor kept her from kissing dirt, she was focusing on the pain instead of her surroundings. That strong grip started pulling her and the twins and it was the only the banging of a door and had Clara focusing back on the current problem. The sound of water lapping the edges let Clara know that they made it to the bath house.

Impactor was scouring the walls, looking for something, “we don’t have much time, that little one-sided fight would have drawn attention. Even more so now the Soundwave has his little minions running around.”

Clara looks up from soothing the twins, “what?”

“You didn’t see the mech standing next to Megs did ya?” Impactor stops long enough to give her a questioning look. “Those two are in cahoots with each other, no doubt that that traitor has his little minions flushing out any mechs they missed.” He grunted. “I have no idea what they’re plan is, but its best for us to get out before we end up dead.”

“But, but why shot everyone?” she asks.

Impactor shrugs, “Who knows I was never part of his inner circle.” He grunts again as he shifted something, Clara left the twins long enough to peer over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

“The old timers know this place like the back of their hands, one of them mention that the older parts are filled with secret doors and slag. Found this one day while drying off.” He shifts and pulls a portion of the wall out. “This should get us out of the city, but-

Shouting outside the door, gunfire, and banging had everyone jumping. Clara race to grab the twins and was in the opening before Impactor got a word out. Expecting the larger mech to be right behind them, Clara instead sees him pushing the hidden door closed on them.

“Get yourself and those mechlings away from here Kid,” he grins. “I’ll buy ya as much time as I can, get those chips out so they can’t track ya. Stay out of the miner settlements, don’t trust anyone that comes from Kaon.”

“But-

“Don’t argue!” he yells, “You have a chance now take it!” the opening darkens, and Clara felt her spark quicken. She bolts after hearing Megatron’s voice.

She held both twins to her chest as she blindly ran the unfamiliar tunnels, she didn’t stop until she saw that she was outside of the arena and way outside of the city. Looking back, she could see the little pinpricks of light that was Kaon.

Stretched out before her was a wide-open wasteland. Barren for miles with the occasional rock. Clara had no idea where to go from there.

“What's gonna happen to us?”

She looks down thinking it was Sideswipe that had asks, but it was Sunstreaker who was trembling in fear. Sideswipe was frightfully quiet.

“I’m not sure, but,” she kneels to be eye level. “But we are not to going to stay here and we are not going back there,” she flicks a wing back at Kaon. “I have some places in mind, don’t worry,” she pets his helm between his helm fins. “We’re going to be just fine.”

She rubs their helms then took their hands, “Let's get going before we’re spotted.” She picked a direction and they started walking. She needed to find them a medic, and quick.

However, that itself was a problem, the closest medic was back in Kaon or the ones assigned to the miner settlements. Impactor told her to avoid them, Kaon was a given but the settlements. Could she afford to avoid them, they only had what they carried and that was a flat nothing. They’ll need energon and, and too many things to think about.

“Medic first then worry about the other stuff,” she mutters.

oOooOooOooOo

A day after the massacre, because there was no other word to describe what they had gone through, they were on the outskirts of one of the miner settlements. Though, Clara wouldn’t call it a settlement, more like a…

“This place is a total dump,” Sunstreaker said. “Can’t we go somewhere that won’t kill us when we look at it?”

Clara laughs, “I doubt that there’s any place like that nearby. Hopefully, we can find a medic that won’t charge an arm or a leg.”

She was hoping that that was an opening for Sideswipe to talk, but the little mechling remained silent. He had yet to speak and it was becoming worrisome. Sunstreaker couldn’t get so much as mummer out of him. She could tell that he was worry too.

Fuel and a medic were priority number one, and that meant they would have to go down into the settlement.

“Well, no time like the present.”

“What?”

“Nothing let’s keep going. I want us out of the wasteland before it gets too dark,” she nudges Sideswipe and the little mechling silently trudge after them. “Maybe a good recharge will help him, we haven’t slept well recently.”

The yellow twin snorted, “whatever.”

As they came closer to the town, Clara saw something that made her pause. A building separated from the rest of the town. It looked abandoned, but that didn’t mean much in places like this, it hadn’t on Earth. But there was a feeling of acid rain in the air and Clara wanted them undercover before it hits. She walks up to the building; the windows were shuttered, and the door was locked. The only way for them to get in was if she busted the door down.

Thunder rolled in the distance, Clara made up her mind and as she got into position to bust the door in someone walks up behind them.

“What are you doing?”

Clara nearly jumps out of her armor and whirls around at the twins' screams. She nearly attacks the mech that had snuck up behind them. Standing there with his arms cross was a sort of yellow mech with red and white.

“um,” was her intelligent answer.

The mech sighs “Might as well come in before we all melt.” He walks pass them and opens the door, “By the way, the door was unlocked.”

Clara gapped after him, the twins, however, didn’t wait for her and followed the mech. She shook her head and shortly followed them, she was not about to leave her boys alone with some stranger. Inside the building was sparse, with several berths lining the walls away from the windows. Some of the berths were curtained off from the rest of the room.

“you can stay here until the rain is done, but you need to leave before others know that you’re here,” the mech warned.

“Fine by me, but um, would you know where we could find a medic do you?”

“Yeah sure, he’s in the center of town,” the mech shrugs. “Though I don’t think you want to pay his prices,” he frowns.

“his prices, what does that mean?” she asks.

“same reason that you won’t be sticking around if you are smart enough. Mechs would like a pretty femme all on her own.”

“Hey, we can take care of her!”

“Yeah, no ones touching what’s ours!”

Two voices shouted from one of the berths. Clara whirled around expecting Sunstreaker being the one who had spoken, but not only was he up glaring at the yellow mech but so was Sideswipe.

“Is that so?” the older mech rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, we can take on any grown mech,” Sideswipe says confidently.

“Possessive much,” Clara says with a smirk.

Sunstreaker huffs, “Yeah so. Your ours.”

“Of course, how silly of me to forget,” Clara grins. “But since I don’t want to pay that type of price, we have a problem.” She frowns, “We need a medic.”

“Why would you three need a medic, none of you look injured.” The mech asks, “And I never seen a Praxian out of Praxis.”

“Not from Praxis,” Clara mutters. “We’re from Kaon, and we really don’t want to be found.”

“Who would coming out of that place,” the mech says.

“I’m sorry but who are you?” Clara was backing up to her boys.

“Question should be who are you three? This is my house after all,” the mech grumbles as he nears one of the tables.

Sighing Clara answers and hopes that she is not about to make a huge mistake, “Clearray, and this is Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.”

“Hi!”

“Whatever.”

“I am Medical Apprentice Ratchet, and I can help you to a point.” The yellow mech says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it seems that no matter where she ends up Clara still finds trouble. such is her luck.

Clara sat on the berth watching Ratchet like a hawk as he scanned all three of them. She would rather he focus on the twins but after learning that she was not from Cybertron he had been very insistent that she allow him to look her over. His colorful cussing was highly amusing, but she made the twins swore not to repeat any of the words until they were older.

“You have no firewalls!” Ratchet shouted, “How have you not glitched from anything yet is a miracle.” He plugged into her systems, which was very weird. “Primus femme how are you still functioning?”

“Just lucky I guess,” Clara replied.

“Lucky huh, besides the no firewall your coolant lines need work, the tension cables in one of your sensors needs replacing, I bet that it’s been sore for some time yea?”

Clara nodded, “Only in the last few da- I mean orns.”

Ratchet hums, “Been having some problems with your vocalizer too huh? Having trouble with retaining any files? Trouble with translating anything?”

“No, this is how I always talk, I can understand what’s being said as for files, I don’t think I ever had to try to retain anything since I never got a file to retain.”

Ratchet cycled his optics, “Are you serious?” Clara nodded. The white, red and yellow medic hums, “are these two sparklings yours?”

“Hey we are not sparklings, we’re mechlings.” Sideswipe shouted.

“Sides sit down,” Sunstreaker yanked his twin back down to the berth.

“You are sparklings regardless of being mechlings, you will continue to be sparklings until you upgraded to younglings.” Ratchet argued back.

“Which would be in a few vorns,” Clara added. “But I am more concern about the exploding chips in our bodies. Could you please take them out before more time is wasted?”

“Expo-polding CHIPS,” Ratchet optics brighten. “just where the pit did you come from!”

“I told you the gladiatorial arena, we just escape and rather not be track.” Clara sighs, “Can you take them out or not?” she could understand his reaction but-

“I can take them out, problem is I don’t have the equipment to find them to take them out. All that is back at the clinic and my…mentor will be there for the night. You’ll have to wait until tomorrow night when he’ll be enjoying some of the local flavor.”

Clara sat there worrying her bottom lip, “is there a way to deactivate the chips until then?” on their own berths the twins sit in silence waiting for the answers.

Ratchet sighs, “I-I might be able to do something, but there is a risk.”

“What kind?”

“I could send out an EMP to temporarily short out the chip, but it could also cause it to detonate.” Ratchet rubbed the back of his head, “Without knowing exactly where it is…its all I can offer right now.”

Clara slumps, “I see,” she cursed in her head, either way, the chances of dying was high. “Test it on me first then.”

“what?”

“No!”

Ratchet stares at her, “The EMP will cause more damage to you since you don’t have the necessary protections in place.” He scowls.

“Then fix me so I can take the blast,” she grits her jaw. “I will not let the boys do what I can’t, I doubt the EMP would be any less safe on the twins.”

The medic sighs, “Alright, I hate it but alright. Let me finish scanning your-boys-then will start working on you.” He walks over to his kit, “By the way, the twins would have a better chance of baring the blast then you at the moment.”

Clara shrugs, “But if the chip blows I rather it be me that bites the dust and not my mechlings.”

“Fine, we’ll start with you getting some decent firewalls. I’ll send you one of the basic applications that you can build on. Fortunate for you your sparklings firewalls are in decent enough condition that you can help them build them stronger. I trust that you have been feeding them yourself?”

Clara blink, “Uh they got a small cube but-

It was Ratchets turn to blink he looks to the twins, “Have either of you fed from your carrier or Clearray?”

“Maybe our carrier but since we could remember we always were fed from the cubes.” Sideswipe says. “the stuff you gave us was a lot better than that stuff in the arena.” Sunstreaker nodded.

“I see, Clearray I wish to speak with you in private, now.” He led her to the back of his home and shutting the door so the twins couldn’t overhear. “you’ve taken on two split spark twins that are still too young to be taking energon from a cube and judging from some of the build-up it was poorly filtered energon at that. Why haven’t you feed them the very pure energon from your lines?”

Clara stared at him for a few minutes, “What?”

Ratchet blink at her, “you have no idea what I am talking about, do you?”

“Ratchet I have no idea what this crazy place is about since I crash landed here, I was told that there were some corrupt files but-

“I see then well I know what to send over to you first. This little download is to help your frame start producing specially made energon for sparklings, as your frame readies itself you will either have special lines form or energon sacks will inflate in your chest. Seeing as you have a Praxian frame you’ll most likely have the sacks.”

“You're saying that I’ll have breast and I have to breastfeed the twins form them!” Clara stammer, feeling her frame blush. “No no just no.”

“Oh, please its hardly anything to get riled up about, it’s perfectly normal to feed sparklings from the sacks.” Ratchet rolled his optics, “You are overreacting.” He cocked his head to the side, “What are breast?”

“No, I think I am reacting perfectly,” Clara shot back. She ignored the last question, she was in no mood to explain about organic bodies.

Ratchet huffs, “Fine then, when the twins upgrade next expect some frame, processor, and other problems to occur from not getting the nanites from you through your energon,” he snarks.

Clara narrowed her eyes at him, “Damn medics guilt tripping others and making sense,” she mutters quietly.

“Yeah yeah sit up and let me work.” Ratchet grouse. He plugged in to start booting up codes and systems. “Your frame made start to feel warm, it’ll be a few joors before your chest will start to feel tight, once that happens you can feed the sparklings.”

“Great,” Clara couldn’t help but feel a little embarrasses. “And the EMP?”

The medic sighs, “Feed the sparklings first it’ll get me enough time to get the EMP ready.”

“Alright,” Clara unconsciously rubbed her chest. She was starting to feel a little bit warm, but she was thinking it had to do with her feeling embarrassed. She went back out to the main room and sat next to the twin’s berth. They gave her a curious look, but she couldn’t find it to look at them, not when she was about to breastfeed them. “God, I thought that robots didn’t have breast.” She whispers. 

It was a few minutes before she felt that tight feeling Ratchet warned her about. “Ratchet what am I supposed to do now!” she yells.

“Open your chest plates and let them eat, simple as that!” He yells back.

Clara grumbles under her breath as she tries to find the mechanism that would unlock her plates. Just as she thought it a pop up in her hub showed up. She blinks and hears metal whirls and clicks as armor shifts apart. She watches as her chest opens and two large soft sacks slowly fill. The twins watch her as well eyes on the filling sacks, Sideswipe leans in licking his lips. Sunstreakers tank rumbles, though Clara knows that it means nothing it’s the thought.

She scoots back on the berth being careful of his wings and waves the two sparklings over. It was somewhat amusing to see them scrambling over each other, Sunstreaker was the first to latch on then Sideswipe. Clara held back a flinch as the two nursed greedily to the point that it was uncomfortable. After a few minutes the feeling lessen, and Clara was able to relax a bit. She could say the breastfeeding felt really weird, never had she thought that she would be breastfeeding anyone’s child especially ones that were as big as an adult human. But now, it felt right, she wondered if her own mother had ever felt like this when she was tiny, the thought brought a wave of sadness that she quickly squash less the twins feel it. She cradled the twins closer as they fed, watching as their nursing slowed until they slipped into recharge.

“That was probably the only full meal they have had in their lifetime.” Clara looks up at the door to see Ratchet, “Might have been the only time they ever had the correct energon too.”

“I-I don’t think I can part with them now,” Clara whispers in awe, “But I—Ratchet I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

The medic's optics soften, “I doubt that any first-time guardians know what they are going to do, and I won’t lie just having twins will have its own set of problems. You might have to deal with more than the average seeing as they didn’t come from your frame.”

Clara shook her head her wings twitched at her distress. “I have no money, no home, nothing. I had to leave all that when we fled Kaon.”

“let’s deal with that at a later time, focus on your current crisis yea.” Ratchet came over to help Clara move the twins back to their berth. He chuckles when they shuffled over to curled together. “Let’s take this outside, I don’t want this messing with them or anything else.”

“Right.”

They moved to a deserted looking area with decayed buildings. Ratchet moved her to the center point of the area before pulling out a tiny device. “This will send out a small EMP burst that will short out any and all implanted chips. Medics use these on uncorrupted patients it is not meant to harm others, so there will be no harm to your systems.”

“How long will the chip be out?”

Ratchet sighs, “I don’t know, not without knowing what kind of chip it is. Just knowing that it was meant to explode doesn’t tell me much. I would like to find it and remove it but as I said the equipment I need is back at the clinic.”

“Are you sure that we can’t go to your clinic later tonight?” Clara asks nervously eyeing the tiny thing.

“Not until my mentor is gone, and last I knew he was having his gambling night tonight.” Ratchet pauses thinking. “well there is one thing we can do.”

“What?”

The yellow medic taps his arm thinking, “Most of the time slavers will put such chips in an area that no one thinks to look.”

“If this is asking for permission to do exploratory surgery then that might be asking too much. I still don’t know you that much to trust you. When I am unconscious like that.” She waves him to stop talking when he opens his mouth, “But seeing how little choice we have…I will go out on a limb and trust you to go poking around.”

Ratchet stared at her in shock, “Has anyone ever tell you you are too trusting?”

Clara rolled her eyes, “More than once.”

“Alright, I want you to sit down so you won’t hurt yourself when you fall.” He levels the device at her.

Clara moves to sit cross-legged, she was nervous, she was always nervous when it came to medical procedures. Add all that in and this other stuff she was surprised that she wasn’t a ball off chaotic energy.

“You might feel a slight stinging sensation, but it won’t last. You’ll fall into stasis before long.” Ratchet gave her a look, “Do not tense.”

Clara tried, she really did, but it’s hard not to tense after someone tells you not to. So, when that burst hit her, she fell backwards, Clara could feel that stinging sensation like a thousand fire ants crawling all over her. Her body was twitching her wings were kicking up dust until they settled and that was at the same time she fell into darkness.

Ratchet waited until the femme’s body stops moving before going over to pick her up. Being mindful of the unique sensor panels he carries the femme back to his home. He was thankful that her sparklings were recharging as it would be very bad should they see them. He lays her out on a berth away from the twins and starts surface scanning first. It was a long shot, but he wanted to make sure before delving deeper. If the academy ever found out that he was doing this outside of a clinic then he would be blacklisted and jailed.

After the surface scan, Ratchet turned the femme onto her front and he checks the hinges and shoulder plates. He then went down checking under the back armor and ports then thighs then legs and pedes. Finding nothing he checks the sides then turns her on her back. He starts with the pelvic area going as far as to check inside her valve. After that, he looks in the chest and under the chest armor. He hums when he found evidence that something had happened there. Scratch marks that were made by a medic’s tool. He frowns and curses when tracing those marks, he finds that Clearrays spark chamber had been tamper with. It was there inside the chamber that he found the chip. Whoever placed it there was a cheapskate, it was made of the lowest quality and he was thankful that it hadn’t gone off sooner due to its poor quality. With careful hands, he removes the chip then closes the femme up. He covers her with a spare warming blanket before locking up his house and taking the chip somewhere else.

A medic had several programs in them that makes them not harm any mech or femme ending up in their care, no mech can override these do no harm programs. It didn’t matter if it was in self-defense or not a medic could not harm another. Ratchet, however, was about to break that program, inside was pass for a jail in this mining outpost sat a mech that had killed several others including sparklings and expecting carriers. He did things to them that no Justice, corrupt or not, would allow. The mech was slated to be transferred to Kaon to be processed, knowing what he did from Clearray; Ratchet was sure that the mech would disappear and be living somewhere in a gladiator pit.

Ratchet wasn’t about to let the mech get off scot-free. With a believable lie, Ratchet slips pass the law mechs who could care less and finds the mech recharging. Stealthy slipping in the medic implants the chip at the base of the mechs helm and sets it to go off as soon as he reaches Kaon. He leaves that jail, programs screaming making his focus difficult.

He stumbles as he enters his home, he wasn’t worried about waking the femme and the sparklings. He was only focused on his own pain as he felt his frame threaten to lock up. He falls just inside the door panting as his frame begins to overheat. He was so out of it that he didn’t feel small hands and arms drag him further inside and shutting the door.

“Damn Ratchet what you get into,” a voice said over him. “Get me a cool cloth Sides, he’ll melt something if he doesn’t cool down.” Little feet ran off somewhere, “Sunstreaker get me a pillow, hang on Ratchet we’ll take care of ya.”

Ratchet faded in and out of consciousness but the femme and her sparklings were always around when he was conscious. He would sometimes wake to a sound he had never heard before or to one of the sparklings speaking. Each time he woke he was still in pain and couldn’t move until the one time he wasn’t. He woke slowly his frame felt heavy, but he wasn’t in pain which was the first thing he noticed, and he could twitch his right ped.

He waited until he could feel all his frame before he attempts to sit up. He struggles moving when slender arms wrap around him helping him move up against the wall.

“You had us worried there Ratchet,” Clearrays voice said.

“I did not think it would be that bad.” He admits.

Clara watches him, “Want to tell me what happen?” when Ratchet didn’t answer she shrugs, “Or not but let’s get ya something to eat yeah.”

Ratchet watches as she walks off, he doesn’t see the sparklings he hopes that they aren’t outside getting into trouble.

“Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are outside but don’t worry they are sticking close. They did run interfering when you mentor came around yelling for you,” Clara sat on the edge of the berth with a cube of energon in her hand. “how is that mech still a medic, I thought the medical community had standards?”

“They do,” the young medic croaked out coughing. “He just has high friends, and they send ones they dislike to him hoping they drop out.”

“But you too stubborn to do that huh,” Clara smirks.

Ratchet frowns, “Or maybe I am just what they think I am.

“and what’s that?”

“A murder, someone who lets his emotions get away from him, I don’t know I angered the wrong mech and here I am.”

Clara frowns, that sounded a lot like what some people did back home, of course, that probably not that uncommon anywhere. She didn’t have the words to give the young medic, so she settles for letting him lean against him. She wasn’t about to guess what had happen between her going down and waking up to find him on the floor overheating. She just hopes that the young mech will tell someone someday.

“What did Lifebreak want?” Ratchet asks changing the topic.

“Lifebreak; Really?” Clara asks, who would want a medic with that name. “Uh he was shouting about you needed to run inventory or something. Said he lost most of it in a game.”

The yellow mech groans, “Scrap.”

“I take it that you’ll have to use most of your funds to replace all that he lost?”

“Yes, and I don’t have much too begin with. I might have to go to the black market just to get the basics.” He confesses.

“that sounds a little dangerous,” Clara frowns. “Surely your teachers aren’t that stupid as to let—oh yeah, higher friends cleaning up after him. There is no one else you can transfer to?”

Ratchet shakes his head, “Asking for a transfer would make it worse or taint my chances of attaining anything.”

Clara crosses her arms, “What about the mechs around here, could you trade something for the equipment back?”

The medic sighs and laughs weakly, “What would I trade. Some would give the supplies back because they know they won’t get fixed, others just sell it on the black market.”

“And you have to work to get it back, figures.”

Ratchet grins and pats her knee, “It’s not your problem Clearray, you have other things to worry about.”

“but…”

“but nothing, this is my problem and I have dealt with it before and I’ll deal with it again.” He rises slowly, “Though thank you for your concern.”

Clara watched him go, she stares after him as he leaves his home no doubt heading for the clinic. There had to be something she could do to help him. She goes outside to see the twins playing some sort of game, but Ratchet was already out of sight. Unfortunately, she had nothing to trade or offer to help the young medic in training.

“And I don’t think this place has jobs I want to work,” she mutters.

“You could sing in a bar,” Sideswipe pipped up from the ground.

“Lots of femmes make a lot in bars,” Sunstreaker added.

“I’m sure they do,” she says. “But I have to wonder if its work that doesn’t belong to the local brothel.” She could work behind the bar or clean it, but she was not going to offer her frame up. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to look and see, huh?”

The twins nodded and followed her into the seedy looking outpost. The twins took a spot on each side of her and glared into the shadowed windows and doors. Clara could feel those unseen optics watching her every move, but she kept her eyes forward.

It took all morning, but she did eventually find a bar the was willing to hire her to clean tables. She would work after the bar closed so there wouldn’t be any incidents, bar owners’ words not hers. Clara would start that night, hopefully, Ratchet wouldn’t mind putting up with them for a while.

“Tonight?” Sunstreaker asks, “Wasn’t Ratchet supposed to take our chips out tonight?”

Clara froze the curse; how could she forget about that? “Well I don’t have to be there till really late so maybe we’ll be done before then.”

“Be done with what?”

Clara flicked her wings and cursed again, she must be really distracted if she didn’t even notice Ratchet sneaking up behind her. “I got a job,” she tells him with weak cheer, “and I start tonight.”

Ratchet narrowed his eyes, “Where?”

“One of the local bars, cleaning tables after hours-I mean joors.” She corrected. Clara cringed at the unpleasant expression Ratchet was giving her. She knew that he might be unhappy, but she didn’t think he be that unhappy. “I would have to get a job sooner or later, I told you I have no money to live on.” She defended.

The medic continued to stare her down before sighing, “this wouldn’t have anything to do with my problem would it?”

“No-well maybe-just a little,” the blue femme admitted.

The yellow mech sighs, “I told you not to worry about it.” He rubs his face, “Didn’t you hear how dangerous this place is for femmes, you could be picked up on the way or from that bar.”

“I realize that Ratchet, but-

“But nothing,” he interrupts her, “I will help you and the sparklings but after your chips are removed you will leave and go live somewhere that you can have a better life in.”

They stared each other down before Clara sighed and looked away, she conceded by nodding. The medic gives a short nod then enters his home leaving Clara and the twins outside.

“you’re still going, are you?”

Clara sent the twins a smirk, “Yep I wasn’t lying in saying we need the money and if I can earn a little extra, I was planning on giving it to Ratchet.”

“Because of his slag eating mentor, right?” Sideswipe grins up at the femme.

Clara twitched, “Sideswipe please don’t cuss until you’re an adult.”

The twins tilted their heads, “Why? We did it all the time in the arena and no one cared.”

“because cute little sparklings shouldn’t start swearing until they get ugly old adults.” She said.

“That doesn’t make sense.” The yellow sparkling says with his red brothers nodding agreement.

“And femmes don’t like potty mouths,” Clara added before the other brother could start whining. “Or some mechs.”

“I don’t care what others think,” Sunstreaker grumped. “They can mind their own business.”

“True and I am glad that you could care less of what others think, but not swearing so much is considered good manners. That is what I am trying to instill in you,” she explains. “and I hope that doesn’t mean that you don’t care of what I think.”

She watched as the yellow sparkling twitched and turned away from, he, Sideswipe was watching too and frown. He taps his brother on the shoulder, “Hey Sunny.”

“Don’t call me that,” Sunstreaker snaps.

“Sunstreaker,” Clara says gently. She kneels so that they were eye level, “What’s wrong?”

Sunstreaker wouldn’t look at her but she was patient. It pays off when the yellow twin sniffles, “We’re not gutter trash.”

Clara takes Sunstreaker into her arms and lifts him pressing him close to her chest. “Who said that? Someone back in Kaon?”

“When our carrier offline, we have to live on the streets. Everyone called us that.” Sideswipe explains.

Clara nuzzles the twin trying to trade paint with her, “You’re not gutter trash.” She says firmly, “Your both talented and smart, you have vorns to prove it too.” Her words didn’t seem to reach Sunstreaker nor Sideswipe, but that was fine, she would tell them every day if she must. “Now then, let’s get you two some fuel and rest. We all have a big night tonight.”

She feels Sunstreaker nod and Sideswipe grabs her leg and follows her back into the medic’s house. Just inside the door Clara waved one wing at Ratchet who had been listening. The medic nods back and lets her take the sparklings to their berths. They would leave once he was sure that Lifebreak was unconscious in some prositibots arms. He hated to use one of his favors, but he needed the mech out of the clinic, and one of the many buy-mechs owed him one.

He looks up as Clearray approaches him, “I know that you will hate this Ratchet, but you know I need the money and you don’t have any to spare.”

The medic sighs, “I know.”

“I promise to be paranoid careful.” She continues, “And if you help me with a comm suit I’ll call as many times as you want.”

Ratchet wouldn’t look at her, but he nods. “I don’t like it, but I know that you also have a point.”

Clara grateful that she didn’t have to fight the medic slumps in relief, “Thank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an incident at the bar makes Clara make a tough choice, and they all hate public transports.

Clara hums as she wiped down the bar. It hadn’t been a bad night which meant that it had been a slow night. There wasn’t any broken chairs or broken cubes or spilled energon to clean which meant an easy night for Clara. The bar owner was a rough old mech who was missing pieces of plating, but he wasn’t cruel or mean, he treated Clara fairly and even allowed her to bring the twins if Ratchet couldn’t watch them. So long as they don’t steal or break anything. He sometimes would sneak them energon treats before he left for the night.

Tonight, was no different, as was her custom after cleaning everything down Clara was going to start some of the pre-mixes. The owner had started to trust her to mix some of the dry ingredients. Usually, she would have Sideswipe there helping her. He had taken an interest and would ask questions almost non-stop of the bar owner. This night she was alone and lifting the heavy containers was a struggle, but she managed. As she mixed and poured, she hums a wordless tune, just something totally made up. Her wings bounced and swayed with the melody in time with the sway of her hips.

She wasn’t completely distracted but she wasn’t paying attention to every noise. So, she didn’t hear the back door open very very quietly nor did she hear soft ped falls sneaking up behind her. Her wings, however, did detect moving but it was too late for her to do anything. Before she could complete a turn, a black matte hand clamped down on her mouth while the other grip her wrist tightly.

“Don’t scream,” the mech whispered. “I hate to terminate a pretty femme like ya.”

Clara closed her eyes and nodded her head. She froze and let the silver mech jerk her over to the bar. She was shoved behind the bar as the mech took a seat, looking out of the corner of her optic, all thoughts of making a run for it died when seeing a gun pointed at her chest.

“Now, why not be a good little femme and fix me a drink,” he smiles though Clara could tell it was anything but friendly.

She didn’t argue or say a word but turned to one of the pre-mixes and started pouring. She didn’t know anything about mixing drinks but tried anyway. She places the drink in front of the mech and steps back only to freeze again when the mech waves she gun.

“Ain’t done with ya femme, need your digits,” he motions for her to come to his side. “fix that so I ain’t leaking and I’ll leave ya, alive.”

Trying to keep her hands from shaking Clara tried to stop the leaking wound. The gun was pressed into her helm. Soon even with the threat of being killed became too much Clara started talking.

“Wh-what happened?”

The silver mech hums as he slowly sips the engex.  “Not bad femme never tasted this mix before.” He ignored her question, Clara preened a little on the inside. The mech didn’t speak again and Clara was trying to find ways to fill the silence that wouldn’t get her killed.

So she started humming again, this time it was a song that she liked. It wasn’t like any of the livelier songs she knew, it was soft and slow and meant to be calming. It made bandaging the intruder go by more quickly. What she didn’t realize was that her quiet humming was heard by the silver mech. The mech watched her as she patched him up. The sound she was making was intriguing, and he had heard rumors of femme with a specialize vocal processor escaping Kaon. That femme had a high price on her helm, her and the sparklings that she took.  His bad night might be turning around, he had had a bad run-in with the local enforcers when he was inspecting the local Lords home. He hadn’t accounted for the Lords very loud very unpleasant femme pleasure bot.

‘no accounting for taste,’ he thought to himself, ‘now the femme here is a different story. Not flashy but she stands out on her own. Praxian builds with an interesting helm design. Those door wings would get her attention alone.’

But he kept quiet listening to the soft sound she was making. Once he was patched, he had every intention of knocking the femme out and taking her with him, either back to Kaon or somewhere else. His plans, however, took a dive when the back door burst open and loud voices stormed in.

Clara gave a yelp as she was roughly yanked up by her door wing gun still pressed to her helm. In front of her stood five of the settlement’s enforcers, some were patrons of the bar. Behind her, the silver mech stood using her as a shield.

“Careful mechs, wouldn’t want anything happens to this pretty femme,” he pressed the gun under her chin.

One of the enforcers growls, Clara recognized him as one of the more honorable ones and had taken to keeping an eye on her and the twins when they were out and about. The rest encircles the two blocking off any escape.

The silver mech drags Clara backward until they were in front of a window. “Love to get to know ya better lovely but, I need to jet,” it was the only warning Clara got before she was thrown to one of the enforcers who tosses her aside. Clara not wanting to underfoot scramble back behind the bar as shots rang out. She chances a peek when someone cries out, it was her favorite cop. She darts out and drags the injured mech back to safety. He isn’t hurt too badly; she was helping him get to Ratchet before something worst happens.

What seems like hours was only a few minutes before the bar turns quiet and the silver mech and enforcers were gone. Clara was alone with the injured mech, she would have to come back and clean everything before operating hours started but first, she was getting the injured mech to Ratchet. That meant carrying the bigger and heavier mech all the way to Ratchets home since it was too early for him to be at the clinic. Forgetting her own fear Clara picked the mech up and started trudging her way home, they did get a lot of looks, some dared to yell some obscene things. Clara ignored them all focusing on getting them to Ratchet, who as luck would have it was already walking into town.

He took a look, cursed and taken them mech off Clara. With a silent order, Clara followed the medic back to the clinic, assuming, that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were back at the medics home still asleep. As they enter the run-down building Ratchet disappeared into the back, leaving Clara alone. She broke down in a shivering trembling mess. She had been afraid, simple as that, having a gun that closes to her head didn’t compare to the trauma of the gladiatorial rings.

It’s how Ratchet found her when he came back out finished with the enforcer. Thinking that the femme had been injured he was at her side in seconds. He concluded that she was in shock and carried her to the nearest berth. She pressed herself into his side whimpering, whatever she saw Ratchet wouldn’t know until she calmed down. Or the local gossipers told him first.

When Clara had exhausted herself did Ratchet sent a street urchin to go get the twins. They would be worried when she didn’t arrive on time. He then contacted the bar owner and it was he who told Ratchet all he needed to know. He went back and checked over the unconscious femme finding tiny dents in her helm and her chin from a gun barrel. The owner had told Ratchet that Clara shouldn’t come back in the future and that she wouldn’t get any praise for helping an enforcer. The medic was hoping that this incident would push the femme to leave for safer locations.

The next time Clara woke she was still exhausted, both mentally and physically. She went to move but found herself wedged between two small bodies. She blinked down at the yellow sparkling curled into her front.

“Bout time you woke up.”

Clara blearily looked at the white medic, “Where?”

“the clinic, do you remember what happen last cycle?” Ratchet came over and shined a light in her eye.

“I was at the bar cleaning up, someone came in and…and pointed a gun at my head. He was hurt and told me to patch him up. Then the Enforcers came and Pointarch got hurt and then there was you and,” she sighs, “How long was I out and when did the twins get here?”

“It’s been two days since then and the smart-afts been here since then,” Ratchet huffs. “you’ll be happy to know that Pointarch has already been discharged and is on light duty.” He returns to cleaning his tools, “however you no longer have a job.”

Clara hangs her head, “I figure as much.” She glances at the white medic out of the corner of her optic, “You think I should get going?”

“You already know my opinion, but the choice is still yours even though I disagree about you three staying,”

“Yeah,” she pets Sunstreakers head and twisted around to see just where Sideswipe had snugged at. She felt him wedged in-between her lower wings close to her hips. She sees him in the reflection of a nearby cabinet curled in a small red ball. “Have they been causing you any trouble? And where is your mentor?”

“Who knows and as for your little pit spawns; when haven’t they caused some sort of trouble. But this time they had been more productive,” Ratchet gives the twins a small smile. “You should be proud of having two mechlings as these two.”

Clara smiles as well, “Don’t I know it.” She twists around and plucks Sideswipe up and lays him beside Sunstreaker. The two let out little whines before snuggling into each other. “Iacon.”

“Hmmm?”

“Iacon, it’s one of the places suggested for us to go to.”

Ratchet nods, “True just don’t expect an easy time. Iacon is all functionalist and followers of Primus with strict and zealots’ rules.”

The blue femme frowns, “Think the twins will be in danger there?”

“In certain sections of the city maybe, but most of the zealots at near the temples and the Prime Palace.” Ratchet gathers a bag and places it in Clara's hands. “This is a first aid kit, Iacon is a good bit of distance from here and you never know when you might need it. There is also some credits, now don’t give me that look, public transports aren’t free. This will get ya half way to Iacon at least, once your there go look for a mech by the name Ironhide, tell him Ratchet sent ya he’ll help ya out.”

“And just where in a huge city should I look for Ironhide and what does he look like?” Clara looked in the bag.

“He’s a large red aft looking for a fight. But he should be at one of the Elite Guard barracks. He’ll know your coming, I’ll com him to let him know.” Ratchet helped carried one of the twins out, “Travel in your alt mode and stick to the major roadways.”

Clara folded down in her blue wheeled form and open her back doors. She waits as Ratchet straps the twins in before coming to face her.

“I don’t know who you are running from, but they should have a hard time finding you once you’re in Iacon.”

“Okay,” she guns her engine, before pulling away she rolls slowly by Ratchet, “once you get done and become a full fledge medic. Look us up and we’ll be your first official patients.” She teases as she drives away.

“you better not get yourself in any situation that makes you my patients or you’ll rue the day you were ever created!” Ratchet yells after them waving one of his tools at her, but he was grinning as he watches her disappear over the next hill.

By mid-afternoon, the twin was awake and ready for a rest from traveling. Clara stopped at a clear area off the side of the road and let them out. Sideswipe leaps out with a yell, Sunstreaker followed at a more dignified pace. Clara was just happy to get back to standing on two feet, she hadn’t spent much time in her alt mode when she arrived here. It was a weird sensation almost like being disconnected then reconnected. Just trying to wrap her mind around it was frustrating that she decided not to think about it anymore.

“Don’t go too far, we’ll be leaving in a few minutes!” she shouts after the two sparklings.

She kept them in her sight as she stretched, she brought out the bag and the few things that Ratchet gave them. The first aid kit, a few credits, five data pads two of which belonged to the twins, and a couple of cubes of energon and a map to the nearest public transport station. Luckily, the station wasn’t that far just a few hours drive from where they were at. The three datapads not belonging to the twins had information; about the cities, the government of each, what the Prime was for, and other basic information she might need. She silently thanked Ratchet since she didn’t know any of this, and that Ratchet thought that she was from one of the colonies.

A tap on her leg drew her from studying the pads more to two red and yellow sparklings. “Clearray we’re hungry.” Sideswipe whines.

“Okay,” she grabs two of the smaller cubes specifically made for sparklings, “Here ya go.” They yanked the cubes from her hands and gulped the contents down, only to make scrunch up faces. Clearray snickers, “I know not the best of things, once we get a more stabilized living environment, we’ll be able to get additives.”

“Nasty,” Sideswipe whines.

“Yuck, bleh.” Sunstreaker spits and gags, “that medic tried to poison us.”

Clara rolled her eyes, “It’s not that bad,” she took a sip and froze; it was that bad, but she forced herself to drink it. “See, now finish it,” she hands the cube back to Sunstreaker.  The yellow sparkling stared her down not believing her lie. Clara just smiled at him and walked away, once she was far enough, she ducks behind a rock and purges the foul-tasting liquid. “I know some medicine is horrible but that was torturous.”

She walks away and freezes again, but this time for a different reason. Her wings flicked and flared as something caught her attention. It was a tiny blip, hardly worth noticing and she would have ignored it as background noise. However, since having a gun pointed at her head Clara became hyper-aware. Being out in this open space just made her boarder line paranoid. She stood there turning a slow circle seeing if she could find the blip again, but nothing.

“Hey guys,” she calls out to the twins, “time to go!”

“Awww,” Sideswipe whines, “we just got here.”

Sunstreaker huffs but shoves his twin towards the blue femme. He saw that something was making her uneasy. “The sooner we leave the sooner I can clean this dust off.”

Clara snickers as she folds down into her alt mode and pops her doors open for the twins to hop in. Once they got settle she drove off at her top speed, she didn’t want to stick around this creepy place. Just as she disappeared a silver form stepped out of his hiding place. He was favoring one leg and was covered in healing dents and scrapes.

“Scrap, I just miss them,” he sighs, “oh well, I’ll just have to try again at a later date.”

He limps off to the center of the road and folds into his own alt mode and races away in the opposite direction.

The transport ride into Iacon was something that Clara didn’t think she could get used too. For one, the transport itself was a mech who greeted them before transforming. There was something about riding in a sentient being. For another, despite it being a huge mech with a huge cargo capacity; it was a tight fit. Worried that the twin would get squished she held them tight in her lap. By the time they landed she was annoyed and in pain, her wing had been jostled, dinged, and scratched by other passengers.

The station was crowded compared to the one they boarded from. Not wanting the twins to get underfoot, Clara carried them through the crowd until she found the one spot out of the way that wasn’t congested.

“Geez, and I thought Black Friday was horrible.”

“What?”

“nothing.” She gazes out into the crowd, “Just how are we supposed to find one mech in this?” with only a vague description to go on Clara searched the crowd for a red mech.

Problem is, there were a dozen red mechs per square inch it seemed. With a sigh, Clara was ready to brave the crowds again when Sideswipe tank rumbles. The red mechling gave her a sheepish grin.

“I guess we should get ya fed first, huh?” she smirks back. Placing them on the ground Clara rummages through her new subspace for the smaller energon cubes.

Their little space didn’t allow her to squat down to their level, but it was big enough that the twins could sit down a fuel. While they did that, Clara gazed out into the crowd some more hoping to see any sign of Ironhide. She was also making sure that no sticky fingers ran off with any of their stuff that wasn’t in subspace, mainly her twins. They sat behind her using her as a barrier, no bot wanted to get near Clara when she extended her full wingspan.

“So we need to find a red mech that is part of the Elite Guard…how do I do that?”

“Wouldn’t the Guard have a symbol somewhere on them?”

“Yeah, I just don’t know where to find it.”

“Maybe he’s outside,” Sunstreaker adds.

“That’s a thought,” she mutters, “Alright you two get on my back, once we get outside look for a brawler type red mech with Elite Guard decals.”

“Right!” Sideswipe scrambles up being careful of the blue femmes’ wings.

Sunstreaker gives the free space a curious look before switching his gaze to Clara. He only climbs up when Clara gives him a brief nod and smile. Once they were situated did Clara, carefully, stand and brave the crowds. They garnered a lot of stares and Clara heard some muttering, but they mostly ignored the others sharing the platform. Once outside did they breathe a sigh of relief.

“We are not going through that again; next time we are driving I don’t care how long it takes.”

The twins' nod in understanding, they had lived the first half of their lives in dark small tunnels of the gladiatorial rings. Those dark tunnels had nothing on a transport platform. When Clara moved them out of the way of incoming mechs and femmes Sunstreaker braced himself as he scanned every red mech he found.

“I see five brawler mechs,” Sideswipe chirps.

“any of them Elite Guard?”

He felt his brother deflate, “No.”

“Okay, let's keep looking,” Clara patted the red twin.

Sunstreaker felt his brother perk up, he gave his twin a small frown. He nudges his brother who gives him a nudge back. The yellow twin rolls his eyes, he gave him one final nudge before spotting a tall red mech fitting the one they had been looking for.

“Found one and he has decals.”

“Awesome, climb down you two and stay close while I talk to him. It could be someone who just has the same paint color.” She felt them nod, she waited until they were clear and had each holding on her hands before stepping out.

They slowly made their way over to the lone red mech. Up close Clara did automatically think brawler, thick arms each sporting a firearm and thick legs. While he was predominantly red there was black and silver mixed in, he also had mohawk looking helm fin on the top of his head starting at the ridge and going backward, which was weird.

“…um excuse me,” she starts hesitantly, the red mech glares at her. “You wouldn’t happen to be Ironhide or know of him, would you?”

“You’re the charity case Ratchet sent me?” the red mech snorts.

“Charity case?” Clara mutters, beside her the twin bristles.

“Whatever come I already got ya room set up, you just have to fill it up later. You are getting a job aren’t ya, I ain’t paying yer way.”

Now Clara was bristling, “Like I need some thick-headed fool paying my way. I’ll have you know that I can take care of myself and my boys. So you can take your pest infested room and shove up your aft.” She was thrusting her finger in his chest and had made him back up when she advanced. “Sideswipe; Sunstreaker lets go.”

Sunstreaker was smirking as they passed a scowling mech while Sideswipe stuck his glossia at him. they only got three steps away when Ironhide calls out to them.

“Now hold up there femme,” Ironhide walks around the fuming femme. “I’ll admit your not what I was expecting and I shouldn’t let my mouth run off like that.”

“I guess I’ll accept that.” Clara could tell that the mech wasn’t one good at apologies. The truth was she was still mad at him but her anger was more about her being tired then what he said. “The boys are tried, mind if we see this room.”

“Right,” Ironhide waves them over. “Just stick close to my bumper so ya don’t get cut off by some road jumper.”

Clara blinked, “Road…jumper?”

Ironhide laughs, “they’re the ones that like to jump from one spot to the next. They pass drivers and cuts in between them after passing them.”

“Oh, yeah not my favorite type of drivers.” Clara’s wings flicked of her annoyance, “I remember one nearly driving me off the road when I first starting driving.”

Ironhide snorts, “They the ones I have to deal with most often.” He looks them over before they reached the transforming lane. “How did ya meet the Hatchet anyway?”

“Hatchet...well that’s a story and a half.”

“Got time,”

“Alright, well it starts in Kaon and the gladiatorial rings…

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their life in Iacon gets off to a rough start but starts to even out. That is, until a new development starts to happen.

Iacon was very different from Kaon, but then again Clara had never been outside the arena to compare the two. The City was different than any human cities she has been in. It was beautiful with its arches and bright buildings and architecture. Everywhere Clara looked mechs and femmes seemed to be happy but at the same time, it had a feeling of being caged. Like the golden city was one giant glided cage that no one seems to notice.

Or maybe it was just her feeling this way, being raised in a small town out in the boondocks. Those first few days were filled with paperwork for herself and the twins. Just finding a school took about fifty pages of her signing stuff. Ironhide despite his gruff nature was the most helpful. He would pop in and check on them and sometimes would watch the twins while Clara went job hunting. More than once she was glad that the mech took the twins under his wing and took over teaching them how to fight. Even his buddies in the Guard let them come over to their sparring ring to release that pent-up energy.

Clara was happy to say that she had seen an increase in relaxation in the twins since then. She hadn’t even gotten a bad report from the school, who didn’t even hide that they expected bad behavior from her twins. Clara made sure to give them a smug smirk each time she was visiting the school.

For herself, it was harder to get things done. Since she wasn’t a native Cybertronian there was no information on her. So, she was missing some important papers. At first, she had worried that they would take the twins away from her. Luckily nothing had happened, and she didn’t bother to question it, but it made finding a job harder since she never got placed in Iacon’s database. She wasn’t going to even bother going through what they had for a placement test.

She had a few ideas of what she could do, it was just saving up enough credits to do it. Which is where Ironhide once again was a blessing. Through him, Clara met another femme by the name of Chromia who took the blue younger femme under her wing. So, to speak. Thanks to that meeting Clara had a small under that table business just on the side of being legal. It was like back in Kaon, there were mechs and femme who needed a place to relax that wasn’t in the public eye. So, the first semi-public bathhouse was born.

Semi-public because the Guard could bring friends that weren’t Elite Guard on the condition that said friend didn’t blab about the bathhouse. It was like a secret spot only the Elite Guard knew about, and Clara oversaw it all. Which was very hard and sometimes stressful, and the twins sometimes don’t help that stress. While she hadn’t had to worry about the twins getting into trouble that didn’t mean trouble didn’t come looking for her twins.

It seemed that someone always wanted to pick a fight with them. Or the adults were trying to trip them up and while she had only been called a few times, her boys were never the one at fault. But she hated that she had to stop everything just to drive down there and only to find that nothing happens. It was very annoying, and it put her behind on things.

She should consider hiring someone to help.

Anyway, this orn she was fixing a broken pipe that somehow got busted after a couple of mechs got too rowdy. She had just welded one of the major joint pieces when.

: Excuse me, Ms. Clearray: her comm. unit went off and she picked up without thinking.

“Oh, you got to be kidding me,” Clara mutter in English. It was the twin’s school, again.

: Yes:

: The Iacon Specialized Mechs Academy request your presence regarding your mechlings:

“I bet they do,”: I’ll be down it a min- I mean in a-a breem:

She hung up before the stuffy-sounding femme could say anything. Cursing her luck Clara stomped up the stairs and pass a very confused Ironhide and Chromia.

“Uh, femme?”

“Not…now,” Clara growls. “I am going to murder some school employees and going to use one of your giant ass cannons.”

“Make sure to use the one in the far back on the right; it has less of a recoil,” Chromia yells after the darker blue femme.

“Mia!”

“What if she’s going to use a cannon then let’s get her the best.”

The red mech sighs, “Not the point she just can’t go around shooting mechs.” He flinches at the look the femme gives him, “Well. Not at least those that she shouldn’t be wasting ammunition on.”

“Let’s go after her, I’ll deal with the little mechs you pull her off anyone she jumps on.”

“You make it sound like something other than it should Mia.”

They followed at a safe distance as Clara drove to the twin’s school. They could see that she was still agitated by how high her wings were and how twitchy they were. They transformed and quickly followed her to the headmaster’s office were ten mechlings were sitting outside, two of which were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

“Another fight?” Chromia whispers to Ironhide. The red mech nods and stiffens when Clara manages to slam open an automatic door and slam it close. They give each other a glance then walked over to the twins.

“Well younglings,” Ironhide crosses his burly arms. “Mind telling us what happened.”

The twins sat in sulky silence while Chromia went over their very minor dents and scrapes. “Did all of you get in a fight?” she asks.

“They started it!” one mechling shouted.

“Yeah we weren’t doing anything, and they just attacked us for no reason,” another adds.

“Somehow I rather doubt that,” the Elite Guards-mech mutters. Keeping his optics on the twins who had yet to defend themselves.

Looking over the other younglings Ironhide could see who hit who. The twins got off very lightly but the other eight mechlings were sporting some impressive dents and scratches. Gold and red paint transfers showed who was the twin's targets. One larger blue and orange mechling was the worst off.

“Why don’t we see what your Guardian says,” the twins flinch, “Yep ya’ll saw how mad she was no doubt that she’ll be blistering audios soon.”

Right on cue, everyone heard Clara yell something through the walls before being quieted.

“So, do any of you younglings want to deal with us and tell us the truth or deal with her and her creative punishments?”

“They shot off their big mouths and we closed them for them,” Sideswipe said.

“They must have said something to get you two riled up,” Chromia said. She left an opening for someone to speak up.

Again, none of the mechlings said a thing. Over their head, Ironhide gave his femme partner a wink.

“Well, I guess then we have to take you all down to the station and have a little chat.”

The twins gave him an unimpressed look, ready to call his bluff. The other younglings, however, didn’t know the red Guard as the twins did.

“Freaks like them shouldn’t be allowed in our school,” one mechling shouted.

“Yeah, they think they’re so special. They are just a charity case.” Another added, “My sire said that they shouldn’t even been allowed to apply to come here.”

“My carrier said that their caretaker isn’t even their carrier. That she is a floozy since there isn’t a sire around.”

Chromia made an O face then looked at the twins, “is that what set you two off? They were saying things about ya?”

“Clearray isn’t a floozy,” Sideswipe mutters. Sunstreaker revs his small engine glaring at the others.

“No, she isn’t, she is a hard-working femme who cares a lot for ya,” the blue femme nods.

They heard yelling again but this time it was a mech that was shouting but he was soon cut off by Clara. The femme’s voice didn’t go high but low and it sent shivers down several bot’s spines.

“You two can’t beat up everyone who says bad things about ya’ll,” Ironhide sighs.

Chromia glances up at the red mech, “Though I ‘am sure that Clearray appreciates that you two defended her. I don’t think she would want you two getting into trouble on her behalf.”

Sunstreaker jumps up, “Then they shouldn’t go running their mouths on things they don’t know about!” he yells pointing at the other younglings. “Their stupid creators know nothing and shouldn’t go running their mouths!”

“Your right, they shouldn’t,” Ironhide says softly. “But this is something you two are going to half to learn to ignore. Mechs will talk, say anything they wish. You’re just going to have to ignore it.”

Footsteps had them all turning to see a gold sparkly femme with red highlights with a flyer mech on his arm. One of the mechlings flinched when those purple optics landed on him but gave her a small smile. That femme turned to the rest and frowns at the twins.

“It is about time this school got rid of the trash,” she says with a sneer. “I hope that you two will remove them before long.” She looks down his nose at the Elite Guards mechs and femme.

“Ma’am?” Ironhide asks while Chromia bristles.

“Excuse me, what did you call my boys?” Clara’s cold voice took a dangerous tilt. She was standing in the doorway with the Headmaster right behind her.

“I said that your little gutter mechs should go where the rest of the trash belongs. In the smelter.”

It was too quick for the Elite Guards there to stop, not that they would like too, but the next thing anyone saw was the gold femme flying backward and Clara’s arm raised.

“You, You slut, How dare you!” the down femme screeched. “I will ruin your life for this, I know people.”

“Keep barking, it just shows how pathetic you are,” Clara says turning away from the femme. “I feel sorry for your creation; he has to live with you every day.” She takes Sideswipe and Sunstreaker by the shoulders and leads them out. “If you try to come after me, or my boys,” she gives the femme and the other adults a cold look, “You’ll regret it.”

No one spoke until the winged femme and the twins are gone. “Well-

“We started it,” the creation of the gold femme spoke up. He gave the Headmaster a guilty look.

“everyone was talking about them and we-

“-We thought that it was okay to talk like that,” the other mechling who had been silent added. “We’re sorry.”

The gold femme scowled at the door, “you have nothing to be sorry about. We are the elite and-

“I think you younglings are very mature to see that you were in the wrong, but I am not the one you need to apologize too,” Ironhide says. “I assumed that the twins can stay?” the Headmaster nods, “Alright then, if you wouldn’t mind my input, have these young mechs and the twins go a group project together.”

The Headmaster gives the red mecha thoughtful look, “Ms. Clearray suggested the same thing.”

Ironhide nods, “Well the next time you eight see the twins or their caretaker remember to apologize; alright.” When the younglings nodded Ironhide nods towards Chromia and both left the Headmaster to deal with the parents.

“Think that femme will be causing Clearray trouble?”

“Most likely.”

“That’s not-

“Good, no it isn’t; good thing that she has some lawyers owe her.” Ironhide laughs.

“Giving good advice and using the bath at a discount doesn’t mean that they’ll help her.”

“It is when one of those is friends with us and has a mate who adores Clearray.”

“Oh yeah,” Chromia laughs. “He will take this case because it’s an Elite going after a hard working single femme.”

The two Guards mechs transformed and went to find just were Clara took her twins. A quick ping found her at the park near the barracks. They decided to leave them be and head back to the station, there was still a joor to go before their shift but figured they head towards the station.

Clara gave her two younglings a small cube of energon. Since they started school, she was weaning them off her feeding sacks. Though there were times where she let them, nurse, this wasn’t the place for that. They sat in silence as the twins drink their cubes.

Finally, Clara lets out a sigh, “Mind telling me what happen back there?” when the twins didn’t answer she leans back and rubs their helms. “I am not mad or upset, I just…I just want to make sure that you two are not facing any trouble at school.” She stands to sit in front of them, “Sideswipe; Sunstreaker are you two being bullied?”

“No.”

“They only talk trash.”

They weren’t looking at her when they spoke.

“So, you are being bullied,” she sags and hugs both twins. “I am so sorry that I didn’t notice.”

“It is not your fault, we didn’t want you to worry,” Sideswipe admits. Sunstreaker glared into his cube.

They stayed there for the next few joors, she had a lot to think about. She let them play a bit before calling back over. She would wait to tell them that they would be going back to school the next cycle and that they had a special project to do over the long break coming up.

 Until then though, “You two know that you’re still getting punished for fighting, right?”

“Aww.”

“You have to help clean out the bathhouse, that means scrubbing the pools and tubs and inventory the cleaning supplies.”

“What! No fair,” the red youngling whines. “I bet those rich mechs won’t get punished.”

“Well then they won’t learn this important life lesson,” Clara retorted. “That there are consequences for every action you take. So, take it like a mech.”

“Come on Sides, let’s just get it over with.” Sunstreaker slaps a hand over his twins’ mouth, “You can scrub the pools I’ll do inventory.”

“you both will scrub and do inventory,” Clara said firmly, “and you’ll start after school tomorrow.”

Both boys groaned, they were really hoping that they didn’t have to return to school. “Do we have too?” Sideswipe asks.

“Yes, you do,” Clara smiles. “Now come on we have to get back so I can get ready for the afternoon rush.” She transformed and let the twins climb inside.

“I can’t wait until we can get an alt mode.” Sideswipe bounces, “What do you want to look like Sunny?”

“Don’t call me that! And whatever I choose will be gorgeous.”

Clara mentally cringed, ‘thankfully that is a good while. Last thing this city needs is my hellions running rampant on its streets.’ She merged into traffic, ‘I don’t know if I should feel sorry for the Enforcers or not.’ “First you two need to finish school and show me if you can be responsible. Then you will be taking that driving course your school offers before you even think of racing on the streets.”

“We wouldn’t go racing on the streets…at least not where the Cops would find us.” Sideswipe smirked.

“They might not but I will come after your red little aft and I have more horsepower,” Clara shot back.

“What is horsepower?” Sunstreaker asks confused.

“The power of my engine is better than yours and faster. And if you even try to outrun me you can say goodbye to those new paints you wanted and farewell to that new gaming system you wanted.”

The twins sulked the rest of the way taking her warning to spark. They would never intentionally misbehave for Clara but that didn’t mean that they wouldn’t for someone else.

Clara, however, turned her mind to other things. She mentally cursed after going over her list that there was something missing. She took a sudden sharp turn, ignoring the honks and curses of other mechs and femme on the road. The twins let out their own yelps of surprise.

“Sorry, sorry but I need to do this last second,” Clara said.

“Warn us next time!” Sunstreaker snapped. Sideswipe was holding, dramatically, his hand over his chest plate.

“Sorry,” Clara mutters.

Her turn had taken them right down to the main dockyards. She was expecting a package of minerals for one of the medical pools. The Guard medic had requested a few pools to be for medical use and it was his idea to put minerals in the solvent to help the healing process. Problem was the minerals could only be produced in Praxus and only in small amounts, and Clara could only buy them when the vendor showed up. The Praxian merchant didn’t ship his merchandise without him or someone else there to sell.

Usually, it was another mech or the medic who dealt with the merchant, but they couldn’t this orn. The merchant would only be in Iacon until early next orn, which meant that Clara needed to get those minerals today. She had almost completely forgotten, which is why was she was speeding towards the docks. She was a little nervous, she never really did well with walking up to strangers and start talking.

Once they reached the Docks, Clara let the twins out and transformed. With the firm understanding that the twins were not to leave her side, Clara went off in search of the Praxian ship. Which became a problem as she didn’t know where the ship was at and who she was looking for. She cursed her memory and Trailridge for not mentioning it in the first place.  With each twin holding on to a bottom wing, Clara went to the first bot she saw and asked for directions.

He was a stocky young mech with a shovel on his back and he was the first bot she could find. “Um excuse me!” she calls out.

The blue and orange mech turns arms loaded with crates, “Oh hello; if you’re looking for the Boss he’s currently sorting out a mix-up.”

“Oh no I wasn’t, I’, a little lost. I’m looking for Dock 9. I think I can’t remember exactly which dock it is.”

The mech laughs, “Don’t worry that happens a lot. Can you tell me what you are looking for?”

“A Praxian merchant-

The mech laughs again, “Oh that’s easy. There’s only one that comes here. Go straight down then hang a left and you’ll find Docks 10 through 15. He’s the very last one.”

Clara sighs, “Thank you. I was not looking forward to spending the entire night looking for it in the entire dockyards.” She waves at the mech before ushering Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

The further they went onto the Docks the crowder it got. If she didn’t have a hand on the twin’s they would surely have gotten separated. Luckily, by the time they got to the area where the merchant was, it became less crowded. There were only a few ships in this section of the Docks and finding the Praxian ship was easy to spot.

“Hel-hello, I here to pick up the minerals for the Elite Guard percent 56A.,” she says to the Praxian femme standing outside the ship.

The orange and yellow femme smiled, “Oh yes Trailridge comm. ed ahead and said he was sending someone. Oh, and what cute little mechs; would you two like a rust stick?” she gushed and looked at Clara to see if it was okay to offer.

“Isn’t that nice,” Clara said to the twins. They looked at the rust sticks in clear want. “Just one though or you’ll spoil your evening fuel.” That and they were still in somewhat of trouble.

While the twins enjoyed their treat, Clara went through the list of what minerals she needed. Trailridge had made sure that the list was clear which made it easy for Clara to read. At some point, a Praxian mech joined them and was speaking softly to the femme. Whatever he said the femme gave him a soft smile left them.

“I am sorry but it is her first carrying and I don’t want her on her pedes for long.” The mech explained to Clara’s raised ridge.

“Ah, congratulations,” she smiles. “I think that’s everything,” she goes over the list again.

“Yes, the only one we couldn’t get this time was the Red Luna Crystal.” The mech went over the list as well, “They had a bad season this vorn. Not enough to sell outside the city.”

“I hear something like that. Several things have been having bad seasons lately.” Clara raised her wings in a shrug. “It happens.”

The mech gave a wing flick, “Oh please excuse me, but, and I am sorry if this rude, but are you from Praxus as well?” He gave a nervous wing flick, “I mean you don’t see many outside the city and your wings are very unusual.”

“Oh, I-well I am not sure. ya see I woke in an ally in Kaon with very little memory of how I got there.” She somewhat lied, “all my I.D. information was gone so I don’t exactly know. The ones who found me just started calling my Clearray.” Which is partly true.

His wings droop, “I see. If you’re interested, we can check any missing femmes report in Praxus.”

Clara hesitated, “I don’t know. Maybe, but I think I-I want to think it over. Is there a way to contact anyone in Praxus to check?”

“Oh yes, here,” he sent over a number for several precincts. “Just ask for the missing bots office and you can ask there.” He looks at her then at the twins, “Even if you’re a single creator Praxus wouldn’t turn you away. There are programs to help, and I’m sure that your family wouldn’t turn you and your creations away either.”

Clara was speechless, the mech thought that the twins came from her and that she was hiding out in shame. But it was a good cover, “Yeah. Maybe one orn I’ll visit. But we have a good life here for now.”

The mech nods, “here’s our comm. number should you need help.”

“Oh, um thank you,” she gave a corresponding wing flutter. With that, she gave another nod and took the twins. Until they turned the corner, she felt his eyes on her back. That entire situation set her on edge but not in the bad kind of way. “Ready to go home?”

“Yeah.”

“How come that mech was acting so worried about you? He doesn’t even know you?” Sunstreaker asks.

“He was just concerned; I think that seeing a single young Praxian femme with two younglings is strange outside of his home city. There are good bots out in the world who are genuinely honest and good mechanisms, Sunny.”

“Don’t call me that,” he mutters. “Still he should have minded his own business,” he says. “We can take care of you.”

“Yeah!”

“Aw my protectors,” Clara cooed, “but you’re not getting out of your punishment.”

“Aww,” Sideswipe whines. Sunstreaker rolls his optics.

It was a few days later that Clara had found herself in the park, alone, and able to breathe. After the incident at the twin’s school, it has been non-stop. Everyone in the Elite Guard had been in a rush and called in. Something at the Temple had happened and it was turning into a big event. The entire City was being decorated, even the park that Clara was in. Lights, banners, streamers, vendors out selling more, and the temple glowing all the time.

It was pretty, the city is dressed in gold and white. Still, Clara felt uneasy like the feeling of the cage closing getting tighter and tighter.

“Um is this bench taken?”

Clara jerked out of her thoughts and standing in front of her was a standard size red and blue and white mech. “Oh um no I was just leaving.”

She made to leave but the mech stops her. “No no, I didn’t’ mean to make you leave. Is just there aren’t many benches that aren’t full.”

Indeed, now that Clara took a good look around every bench was taken but families or pairs. “I didn’t notice.”

“Everyone is really excited about the new High Priestess and about the Matrix showing signs of waking,” The mech said.

Clara gave a wing twitched and tilted her head, “Priestess? Matrix?”

The mech looked at her like she has grown a second head, “Yes, they say this Priestess is a chosen of Primus and the herald of a new Primus chosen Prime.” Though he looked a little uncertain, “Which is strange because last I heard Sentinel Prime is still alive and the Matrix should still be with him.” Then he jolted looking a little embarrasses, “Ah I forgot, my name is Orion. Orion Pax.”

“Clearray, though I prefer to be called Clara.”

“Clara,” he had trouble pronouncing the English name. “That is an interesting name. It isn’t Cybertronain?”

“Nope.”

“Really! Where did you hear such a language to have that name?” Orion asks excitedly. “I never heard it before, I don’t think the Iacon Archives has it on file either.” He hums, “I should ask Alpha Trion, maybe he’s heard of it.”

“I am sorry who?”

“Oh, sorry I sometimes go to the Archives usually I work at the Docks. But I am hoping that I can switch functions soon. Though I don’t want to leave Dion and Arial.”

“Your friends?”

“Yes, though I well that is to say that I,” he drifted off and wasn’t looking at anything in particular.

Clara’s audio fins and wings perked up, she grins, “Is one of your friends someone you have extra feelings for?”

Orion nods, Clara grins stretched; ‘oh how precious,’ “does said femme know that you like her?”

“I…not sure?” he looked so downcast that Clara felt a little sorry for him.

“Well, why don’t you tell her then. And if they are good friends then they wouldn’t hold against you for switching jobs.”

Optics bright Orion snaps his helm at Clara, “It’s not that easy! Arial, she’s smart and kind and witty. She should be a supervisor if her function didn’t stop her from rising in the ranks.”

“That’s one thing I don’t understand about this…Functionalism. Seems like it would it cause society to stagnate really quick. And to be easily taken advantage of.”

“I agree but there isn’t much anyone besides the Senate can do about. I know other cities don’t practice it as much as Iacon but…

Clara sighs, “Still.”

“Anyway, maybe the new High Priestess will do something. I heard some of the temple workers say she’s really nice.” Orion tries to sound cheerful and hopeful.

The feeling of a being in a cage comes back, “Don’t count your chickens before they hatch.”

“What?”

“Sorry, I meant don’t get blinded by all this shine. It might blind you to something you need to see.” Clara check the time, “Ah I have to go pick up the twins.”

“Your mates?”

“No,” Clara laughs. “My younglings.”

“Oh,” he looked so surprised. “You quite young to have younglings.”

“Oh, you’re such a charmer. Use that on your Arial and you might be surprised.” She waves as she turns, “See ya around Orion. Good luck.”

Soon after that encounter, the city came alive as the orn of the Priestess’s arrival drew near. Ironhide grumble constantly about the chaos it was causing, and the twins and other younglings were let out of school so they could see the event up close. Neither of her boys was interest and wanted to stay at home. Clara wasn’t either, she hated the crowds and the ruckus. Unfortunately, that wasn’t possible since the twin’s teacher had added a last-minute assignment. So, they had to go and be sucked in the crowd and get squished. She twitched her doors at the upcoming unpleasantness.

“At least Ironhide and Chromia will be out there.” She says to herself.

“We’re ready,” Sideswipe came running up with Sunstreaker close behind. “Do we have to go; can’t we get Ironhide to tell us what went on?”

“Fraid not. I think your teachers will be there too and might be on the lookout for you two.”

“Fine,” the twins walked slowly out the door.

Clara wasn’t in any hurry. She didn’t want to go either but went anyway. As soon as the twins had enough information they were leaving and staying inside until the madness was over. What she hadn’t expected was that she and the twins were about to witness a part of history and become part of that history, or that she would make her first enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing to do with Transformers.


End file.
